Everything You Want
by Year of the dog
Summary: [AU] A princess and a thief. A very unlikely couple. A hanyou and a lady. An even more unlikely couple. And yet it happened, just when they all least expected it.
1. Starting the Fight

Hey, yup writing another fic. I know I'm dumb, but I can't help it. It's a bad habbit (a very bad habbit). So let's get this on with

Disclaimer: _Sigh_ Only in my dreams

**Everything You Want**

Chap 1 Starting the Fight

Kagome gazed out her bedroom window. Watching the birds flutter by. "Ma'am. Would you like us to help you change?" Lily one of the servant girls. Slowly aproached her.

"No. You can go." She waved them off. They scurried away, eager to get to their own bread and water for the night.

Kagome sighed. If only they knew what it was like to be a princess. She turned and opened the closet doors. Pulling out the darkest thing in it. She would have the cover of night, but you could never be too careful.

-The rustling of the grass was the only sound that could give her away. Tonight she would be unheard. Tonight she would be free.

Taking caustious steps she stopped by a rock. Sitting downand pulling her cloak closer. Shivering in the night.

He would come tonight. He came every night. He promised he would come every night.

And he did.

"Did you miss me?" A figure cloaked in shadow made his apearance before her.

"Every minute." Kagome stood up and walked over the to figure. She ran her finger down his cheek and through his hair.

"That's good." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. "When can you leave?"

"As soon as I get out of this arranged marriage." She sighed. "Mothers so stubborn. And it doesn't help that Hojo has been in love with me since we were kids."

"Can't you run away? With me." He held her tighter. Burying his nose in her hair. She smiled.

"If I can't convince her to call it off. Then yes I will. With you." She kissed him lightly on the lips then turned and headed for the castle doors. "I love you Inuyasha."

The boy smiled. "I love you too Kagome."

-Hojo ran through the courtyard. Determined to make it back to the castle before Kagome. Her Majesty wouldn't like to hear this. That her daughter was in love with one of the most dangerous theives in the country.

-"Were in the world do you go every night?" Sango stood in front of him. Glaring daggers.

"I believe I know were our little Inuyasha goes in the middle of the night." Miroku smirked. Making his way over to the two bickerers. "See I've done some snooping." Inuyasha scowled at him.

"What snooping can you do perv?" He snarled. Miroku was unfased.

"I've seen your little meetings with someone." "Ooh ooh is Inuyasha in love?" Shippo bounced up, being his usually cheery, energetic, annoying self.

Miroku nodded. "Yes I believe he is." Shippo's eyes grew wide. As did Inuyasha's. Sango stared dumbly at the back of the boys head.

"You. In love? The world has ended!" She dramaticaly made a scene. Snickering now and then. "May I ask who the unlucky girl is?" She snickered some more.

"Shut it wench! And no." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly.

Miroku smirked. "Well seeing your little scene out in the courtyard. I believe she is the fair Princess Kagome Higurashi." Miroku clapped his hands together and sighed. Making his eyes go big and puppy like.

Sango gasped. "Your serieous!" Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Inuyasha growled at his partner.

"Why don't I shut that damn mouth of yours monk." Sango wacked him in the back of the head.

"There are children in the room." She pointed down at a laughing Shippo. Who by now had gained much amusment from the scenes the grownups were making.

-Kagome sighed as she gazed out her balcony. She had been doing that a lot lately. Maybe this was what love did to you. She really did miss him. His voice, his touch, his lips. Everything.

"Your Highness!" She turned as the door flew open. Revealing a disgruntled Lily. "Your Highness." She bowed low. "The queen requests a meeting with you." The servant stood there, huffing and puffing from running so far without cease.

Kagome was puzzled. Since when did her mom **_request_** to see her? Nodding she got up dismissing the girl she left off for the throne room. Whatever this was must be very important.

-Her mother was sitting in her usual spot. Alone upon the throne. Her husband had died three years ago, right after the war with the North. Sota sat on her right. Swinging his legs to and fro. Having no idea what was going on or why. Hojo stood beside her, usual soft smile plastered on his face.

Kagome sighed. It wasn't like she hated the boy. But he was too nice guy for her. A picture of Inuyasha flashed through her mind. Gods how she would love to be in his arms right now.

She stopped in front of her mother. Forgetting about the curtesy she was expected to give. Sota smiled and waved to her. Dropping the poor cat that he had been tormenting just seconds ago. She smiled back, but didn't wave for fear of the meeting's importance.

"What is ailing you Mother?" She disquised her voice. Hiding any urgency that might seep into it. Her mother covered her eyes with one hand. Shaking her head slowly.

"Is it true?" Kagome was puzzled. "What Mother?" "That you've been seeing a bandit out in the courtyard every night!"

Kagome shrunk back in surprise and fright. She had never seen her mother so angry. And with her no less.

"I have a witness that has seen you and the thief Inuyasha kissing in the courtyard." Her mothers voice held disappointment.

"Who, How did you" Kagome stamered. Not really knowing what was going on. She looked Hojo's way. His head was bent, eyes filled with guilt, hand's fiddling with themselves behind his back. Fury coarsed through her blood. How dare he!

Sota's eyes wideoned. "You've been going out with a bandit? What's he like? Hows he look? Man this is soooooooo cool!" The little boy couldn't hold his excitment. He was in love with thieves. Kinda weird since he had been pampered more than her.

"Stay out of this Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi glared down at her son. Sota shrunk back in his seat. Excitment still darting through his eyes.

She turned to her daughter. "The wedding will be tommorow. And you are not to leave your room." Kagome's face went from anger to surprise.

"You can't do this." She shook her head and stepped back.

"I can and I will. Gaurds, take her to her room!" Two men grabbed her arms and pulled her struggling to the door.

"You won't be able to do this! He'll come for me. He knows I would never forget about our meeting! He'll figure out something's wrong! And then I'll leave with him and I won't have to marry you!" Hojo winced as she mentioned him. Did she hate him that much? "Inuyasha will come for me! You can be sure of that!"

Kagome's screams were muffled as the doors closed. Sota stared in amazment. His sister really was going out with a bandit. And the most famous one at that. A sudden thought struck him. He turned to his mother.

"Mama. Because Kagome's in love with Inuyasha, does that mean she's a traitor?" Mrs. Higurashi turned to her son. Tears brimming her eyes.

"If she runs off with him then yes honey. She is."

-Kagome was thrown rather roughly into her room. Landing far from softly on her wooden floor. The gaurds closed the doors behind her. Locking them.

She stood up running over to them. Screaming as she pounded her fists on the door. "OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Tears cloaded her face. Leaving wet tracks on their way down her pretty face. She slid down sitting on her knees. "I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry him."

"Why are you crying?" Gasping she turned around. Clutching at the door behind her. A little boy sat up on the railing of her balcony. Head cocked eyes wondering.

She quickly stood up, wiping the tears away. "Who are you?" "Me?" He pointed to himself. Then happily jumped off the railing landing perfectly on his feet on the marble floor.

"I'm Shippo!" He bounced over crossing from the clear marble to the dark wood. He stopped in front of her. Toothy smile dominating his face.

This was the first time she had gotton a good look at him. His ears were pointed like an elfs, his hair was a dark chesnut color tied up in a blue bow, and his eyes were a light golden color.

"Your the Princess Kagome!" He bounced up and down. Excited to meet her in person.

"Well it looks like news travels fast. I never thought demons knew me." Kagome stared amazed at the little boy with so much energy.

"I live close by." He was still jumping. Kagome was beginning to think someone would hear his little show. But no one came. "It's really nice meeting you! Miroku told me you were cute. And then Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang. Then Inuyasha tried to kill Miroku because he was making that one face he always does when he touches Sango's butt."

Shippo kept talking. But Kagome was oblivious to it all. 'Inuyasha? He know's Inuyasha?' "Stop." She grabbed the boy, making him cease his constant rambling and jumping.

"You know Inuyasha?" He nodded. Her face went extreamly happy in a matter of .005 seconds. "Can you go home and tell him this?" He nodded again, not completely understanding where she was going with this. "I'm locked in the castle. Mom found out about us and the wedding is tommorow. I can't get out of my room."

Shippo's eyes wideoned. "You're marrying him tommorow!" She shook her head. Half laughing half screaming.

"No I'm in an arranged marriage. Please tell him that. And be as quick as possible." She hugged him then walked over and set him on the balcony railing. He smiled, showing off his gleaming white teeth. "Don't worry you can count on me!"

"Thank you. Be careful now." He nodded then giving her a small hug lept off the railing to the ground below. She watched him exit the courtyard. Hopefully this boy wouldn't be one of the ones whose love was forebidden.

-"SHE'S WHAT!" Inuyasha threw a table at the little boy. Shippo dodged. Landing not only three feet away. "She told me that the wedding was tommorow." This made his partner even madder.

Miroku tried resoning with him. "Inuyasha please. The wedding's tommorow, that means you still have tonight to sweep her off her feet." The angered hanyou threw his rage the monk's way. Throwing yet another table.

"Fuck tonight! My ass she'll marry that freak!" He made a leap for the door. Sango stopped him mid air.

"At least let us go with you. Who knows what might happen if you go alone. She's being heavily gaurded. I'm surprised Shippo didn't get found out." Inuyasha groaned. "If your coming then move. We're going right now!"

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know if we take her, we'll be on the run for the rest of our lives. Unless her brother takes the throne and calls it off." Inuyasha shrugged the hand off. Heading once again for the door. But this time he was followed by three companions.

"I'd do anything for her."

Miroku smiled as his friend walked ahead of them. Never had he seen Inuyasha so happy. Hopefully for them, it would stay that way.

-"Your Highness. There appears to be two people standing outside the palace walls. They seem to want a word with you." Mrs.Higurashi nodded. "Let them in." The gaurd bowed before shuffling off to the doors.

There was a loud slap before two people walked into the room. The girl was carrying a giant boomerang. The man had a staff in one hand, his other was preocupied with rubbing the side of his face. Wich was sporting an extreamly red, and if the queen guessed right, fresh handprint.

She motioned for the gaurds to leave. They did. Then she looked down at the two.

"Your Highness, I believe you know who we are." She smiled shifting her boomerang. The queen nodded.

"Yes I do. You two are part of a band of thieves. Sango and Miroku. You can tell your leader to keep his paws off my daughter, and that she will be wed tommorow." She smirked, knowing full well that her daughter would never tell a lover of hers that she was in an arranged marriage.

"We are fully awar of that Your Highness." Miroku bowed. "But as we speak our leader is doing the exact opposite of what you want him to do." This time it was Sango's turn to smirk.

The queen's eyes went wide. How did they, did someone come and see her daughter? "Well we'll be taking our leave now." Sango bowed her head. Snickering slightly.

"Gaurds!" Many armed men marched into the room. "Arrest them!" She turned her angry eyes on the two. "You will find that it was the biggest mistake you've ever made to walk into my palace."

The two stood back to back. Hiratsu and staff in hand. "I'll get this side." "I'll get the other." The two rushed into battle.

"Hojo." "Yes Your Majesty." The boy looked quistionetly at her.

"Go to Kagome's room. If there is any unwanted visitors kill them. I will not have my daughter eloping with a theif." Hojo nodded then went off to his intended's room.

-Kagome drummed her fingers on the desk. She had faught and screamed and cursed, but was still made to let her servants dress her up for the wedding. She looked at herself in the mirror.Her face was pure white, her lips were a creamed rose color, and her eyes were a light pink. She hated it.

"Ma'am. Do you like it?" Lily spoke up for the other girls. Being the one that the princess liked the most.

Kagome sighed. Picking up a cloth and clearing her face off. "Yes it's fine, now please don't make me put on more." "But Princess."

"She doesn't want to." The rooms ears perked up. The servants coweredagainst thewall. Kagome just stood there. Hope filling her eyes. Had he really come?

"Princess! Please come over here. You need to be protected." "Shut up Lily!" Lily's eyes wideoned. The princess had never said such rude language. But that didn't matter, the biggest theif of the country was in her room and she was just standing there.

"Princess please." Lily begged, reaching out to pull her mistriss back. Kagome turned her angry eyes on the servant.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Lily cowered farther into the wall. The visitor snickered.

"Well it looks like someone's had their hands full." Kagome rushed at him. Tears falling from her eyes. He caught her pulling her closer and closer. Pushing her body up against his. Several gasps echoed through the room.

"Did you miss me." He whispered into her ear, making her heart thump loudly in her chest.

"Only every minute." She sqeezed tighter. Burying her face in his chest. He ran his clawed fingers through her hair. Creating even more gasps from the servants.

"He's a, he's a" Lily couldn't get the words out. Inuyasha fixed his smirking eyes on them.

"Well look who's finally figured it out." Kagome turned her head to look at them. Never letting go of her lover. "Yes I'm a hanyou. How else could me and my friends get away with all that loot."

Lily stamped her foot. Finally regaining her courage. "Can't you hear him Your Highness. He's a low down dirty theif!" Kagome never moved. Her eyes filled with hate for every one of them.

Another servant walked up, shivering and shaking in fear. "I thought I saw someone else with them in the palace when I ran. It was you wasn't it." Lily hit the little girl over the head. "Don't ever speak of the princess like that. That will get you killed."

"She's right." The room froze. "I did help him." Kagome finally let go of the hanyou and fully turned around.

The door flew open. "So it is true." Hojo stood in the doorway. Many gaurds behind him. "You are in love with a theif." He held a knife in his right hand. "I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes wideoned as the boy took a step farther, now holding the knife in front of him.

"We're going now!" Inuyasha grabbed her waist and pulled her out onto the balcony. "We'll be seeing you losers soon." Kagome smiled as they fell back off of the railing. Clattering feet could be heard as everyone in the room ran out to the balcony.

-Kagome ran alongside Inuyasha. "So are we meeting your friends soon?" He gave a quick nod.

"Shippos back at the hideout and the monk and his girlfriend are probably coming out of the throne room right now." She gasped. "They didn't" "No they didn't kill you mother or that boy with her."

She smiled. At least they would be safe without her.

-Two people walked into the small shack. Both panting from exhaustion.

"Their home! Their home! Their home!" Shippo bounced up and down. "Alright already we get it!" Inuyasha knocked him off the chest he had been standing on.

"Owww." He rubbed his head before jumping into Kagome's lap. She petted his head perching him on her knee. He grinned at her before jumping back down and running to greet the newcomers.

"Hey looks like you got her." The girl smiled at Kagome ignoring the bouncing ball of fur weaving itself between her and her companions legs.

The boy sighed. "She's as beautiful from up close as she is from far away." Kagome blushed. The girl hit the boy over the head with her boomerang before walking over and intruducing herself.

"Hi I'm Sango." She shook Kagome's hand. "I'm Miroku. Pleased to make your aquantince." He leaned on one knee and took both her hands in his. "Will you"

"You sayanother word monk and the only thing that will be left of you will be that staff of yours." Miroku imediatly stood up. Forgetting about his earlier question and instead focusing on the growling Sango next to him.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "We are going soon aren't we?" He nodded.

"My aren't we anxious." Miroku shuffled over, planning on avoiding the seething girl. Kagome blushed. "Well uh I"

"That's alright we understand. You want to get everyone away from here safe." Sango smiled. She nodded. "I just don't want any blood shed over this."

"There's no need for that. We'll be covered by night." Inuyasha smiled down at her. She leaned against him.

Please let this go well.

Okay how was it? Pleasesend some reviews.I needsome motiviation.See ya next chap!

Meg


	2. Running

Arigato for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Come on I'm not that brilliant people

Chap. 2

Running

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running. Something she never thought she'd do. Something he never wanted to do. Something she lived for. Something he'd done all his life. Something he was never intruduced to.

The small group of outlaws ran blindly through the field. There was nothing to go back to now. They had acepted the fact that everything they had known was never more. Everything was gone now.

Kagome's feet bled. Leaving a trail of red grass behind her. She hadn't thought to put any kind of footwear on in their escape. The others weren't faring very well either. Sango's back was aching from the hiratsu. Miroku had never run like this in his life. And Shippo was having trouble keeping up. The only one that seemed unfazed was the hanyou.

Miroku stopped. Out of breath and out of energy. "We, should rest here for the night." he wheezed. Almost toppling over. Inuyasha agreed after seeing the state of Kagome.

Sure she was energetic. She could run and win a race. But this was new. She wasn't used to the ways of the theif yet.

"We're resting in the cover of the trees though." the group nodded. Satisfied he picked up Kagome bridal style. Recieving a yelp of surprise and two hands clinging to his neck in return. And lept into the sky, landing in a nearby tree.

Sango shook her head. "He's really in love to make her go up there with him." Miroku nodded. "By the way where's Shippo?" At this he turned around and scanned the field. Where could that mischevious fox get to?

"I'M OVER HERE!" Shippo's voice rang from out in the trees. The two nodded to each other before joining him.

-"Your Highness. They got away. They took her." The scared gaurd bowed lower. Mrs. Higurashi's face stayed stone.

"Then go find her. She's the heir to the throne, meaning your future queen. So I suggest you search extra hard." The gaurd nodded then rushed out the doors before another word was spoken.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Why did you choose to run Kagome? Why did you leave?"

-A figure stood on top of a cliff. Looking out at the fields and forests beneath him. He smelled half breed in his territory. And worse, it was mixed with inu.A smell he desperatly hated. A smell he would make his priority to get rid of.

The only thing that bothered him was the other smells mixed in with the inu. There was a kitsune cub, two women, and a man. Never before had he heard of a hanyou keeping such company.

With only the thought of destruction on his mind he raced off towards the smell. No half breed would make it through his territory alive.

-Sango stirred in her sleep. Miroku tried to guess what she was dreaming. Having no avail he turned back to the fire. "Shippo, do you know what love is?"

The kitsune stared blankly at him. "Love?" He nodded shyly. Shippo scratched his head. "I don't know. Go ask Inuyasha."

Miroku pictured if he asked the hanyou. He shuddered as the vision of broken trees and a bump the size of Kagome's castle. "I think I'll ask Lady Kagome when she wakes up."

Shippo shrugged, poking the fire with a skinny twig. "Whatever floats your boat." Miroku ignored the coment, instead turning back around and preparing his pack for the day ahead. If any of them needed to be ready it was him.

A rustling behind him indicated that the sleeping girl had finally awoken. "Wha time i if?" He smiled lightly.

"It's coming close to dawn. We should go wake up our friends and be off. We didn't make much ground yesterday, and the castle soilders aren't exactly happy with us at the moment." Finished packing he slung the bag over his shoulder. Walking out of the safety of the trees to scout.

Sango nodded to herself then started on her own pack. "I don't think they ever were." She laughed softly. "Can you wake up Inuyahsa."

Shippo sat there for a minute. Then hopped down coming to the conclusion that the demand was directed his way.

Sighing he made his way over to the tree that held two of their companions in it's heavy branches. This wasn't really how he'd like to start his morning. But maybe if he ran fast enough he'd be able avoid the recent bump he was sure to get.

Pulling a leaf out of his pocket he couldn't help but let a small grin creep onto his face. He pushed it into the bark of the tree whispering a small incantation. Then backing away to a safe distance he snapped his fingers.

The tree's midsection burst into flames. Or at least what was thought to be flames.

-Inuyasha's nose twitched. "Kagome."

"What?"

"Do you smell that?"

She opened her eyes and sniffed. The unmistakable smell of smoke drifted through her nostrils. Making her inwardly gag.

The couple looked down. "HOLY SHIT!" The very tree they had been sleeping in was on fire.

Inuyasha picked up the girl and jumped down. Landing next to an amused Shippo.

The kitsune snapped his fingers again, and the flame died out. Leaving a clean tree. The bark wasn't even singed.

A low growl escaped the hanyou's throat. Shippo backed away. So much for getting away in time.

Kagome caught what was happining. "Well um now that we're awake let's go pack." She hurridly pulled him away. Sending a mouthed sorry across her back to the small boy.

Shippo beamed. Their leader might not be extreamly nice. But his girlfriend sure was. Skipping off he humed to himself. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Hello." A voice traveled from the trees to his sensitive ears.

"Hi."

"Where are your friends?"

He grabbed a leaf. This wasn't going to be good if the guy wanted Inuyasha. Bracing himself he searched the edge of the trees. The scent of wolf filled the area. He had forgotten about the wolves. This was their territory, and Inuyasha was probably threanting the safety of the lead pack.

"We're going to leave soon. We don't want any trouble." A laugh erupted from his left. Making him spin to face the noise.

"You will be fine. Your little hanyou on the other hand, will not." There was a rush of wind. Then to Shippo, the world went black.

-Sango huffed as she stormed back into the trees.'That monk and his goddamed hands' She had gone out with Miroku to scout, not be groped. But then again when was the baka series with anything but?

The tree behind her shook. She clutched the hiratsu closer. Nothing was surprising her today. They needed to get the princess out of here fast. Lest they want a confrontation with the exterminator.

The rustling grew closer. And her grip on the giant boomerang grew harder. If it was one of those gaurds then she swore they wouldn't be able to see again. She'd claw his eyes out herself.

Reaching the clearing they had set up camp in, she nearly collided with the girl that had just been on her mind.

"Oh hello Kagome." She stooped to help pick up the contents of the dropped bag. Kagome waved her hand away.

"Hello Sango sama. How was your night?" Sango placed her hands on her hips, trying to look agitated.

"There's no need to call me sama. Sango is just fine." Kagome smiled. Sango tried hiding a smile too. But lost.

Kagome stood up pulling the yellow pack up with her. "Well _Sango_ if you wouldn't mind, then would you like to take a dip in the hot springs with me?"

Sango smiled bigger. "Well _Kagome_, I have lots to do. Like teach Miroku a very big lesson on treatment of women, help your boyfriend pack everything, make sure a certain kitsune doesn't annoy said boyfriend, and the list goes on. But yes I would like to join you."

Kagome's smile grew wider. She was beggining to like this girl a lot. Who knew that a theif could be such good company?

-"Ahh, it's like heaven." Kagome eased herself down into the warm waters. Sango agreed.

The girl blushed a little. "I um, honestly I didn't think you'd be all to nice at first. Being a princess and all. And I"

"It's okay. It's normal. I'm a princess I probably should be snobby. But I wasn't as pampered as my brother, so I took to other things."

"Like what?" Sango amasingly was interested.

"Well, like track, and different kinds of sports. I even got into archery."A faint blush crept across her cheeks. Sango smiled.

"So we have a little tomboy amoung us. Join the club." She splashed water at her friend.

Kagome sat there for a minute. A little surprised. An evil grin made it's way across her mouth. Ducking under she grabbed her friends ankle. Sango let out a small gasp before being pulled under.

Both girls broke the surface, one laughing, one gasping for air.

"Why you little." Sango tried to sound menacing, but her laughter screwed that. Kagome splashed her. She splashed back.

Both girls laughed and played in the water. Acting completely imature.

Alow growl sounded from the trees. The two women stopped at once. Looking around for the source.

-Miroku sat next to Inuyasha. Both drinking some warmed water. "Where's the girls?"

"At the hot springs." Miroku smiled.

"I just remembered. I thought I saw something down the eastern path." He stood up placing the cup down and grabbed his staff.

"Not so fast. I know for a fact that that just so happens to be the way the springs are. If your scouting at all, then I suggest you scout that way." Inuyasha pointed opposite the direction the monk wanted to go.

"On second thought. I don't think it was that important." He went to sit back down.

A pair of screams filled the boys ears. Sending them both on alert. Two blurs rushed towards them.

"INUYASHA!"

"MIROKU!"

One landed in Inuyasha's arms. The other in Miroku's.

"There's a...a...a"

"There was a pervert spying on us!" Sango was completely furious. She was caught, unarmed and naked. To be blunt she was caught in a very vunerable state.

"There was a WHAT!" Inuyasha snarled. Holding Kagome tighter to him, paying no attention to the fact that she was only wrapped in a very revealing towel.

"Finally I find the digracing half breed that's been stinking up my lands for to long." Kagome shivered against Inuyasha.Who in turn sent a warning growl at the intruder.

"Wolf youkai."

"Yes wolf youkai."A figure stepped out of the trees. He was covered in fur and armour. His brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"I am Koga the wolf prince. I rule these lands. And I don't want some low half breed in them." He smiled at the girl in his preys arms. "But I am quiet intriged by the half breeds chosen mate. She is ever so pretty."

Kagome turned glaring at him. Inuyasha's growl went louder. "Leave now or there will be no prince to rule these lands you hear me."

Koga ignored the threat. Instead kept staring lovingly at the girl. "He told you to leave. I suggest you do that."

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand. He was surprised, but squeezed back. "It'll be alright. We'll get him out of here then we'll leave." She nodded, slinking away into the shadows. If the need came she would strike. Call it revenge for finding her vulnerable.

Kagome kept a cold steady glare on the wolf prince. If he didn't leave soon enough then there was no doubt that Inuyasha would embowl him for staring like that at her.

Koga took at step forward. She a step back. He smirked. 'So she likes playing hard to get doesn't she.'

"Awoooooo." Koga's ears picked up the howl. He was needed back at the den.

Growling he turned and headed for the trees. "I believe this is yours." He flung the uncounscious Shippo. He landed in Kagome's arms. "And young princess. I promise I'll come back for you."

Kagome scowled at him before he ran off. "The nerve of that guy." Inuyasha agreed. Just happy that she saw absoulutly nothing in the bastard.

-After the encounter with the head youkai of the lands the party thought it best to take their leave. Sango had taken the liberty of carrying both hers and the confused kitsune's bag, even with the protests from the raven haired girl. Miroku had scouted ahead, on edge ever since their meeting with the wolf. Shippo being in no condition to walk, had ended up cradled in Kagome's arms. A fact that Inuyasha wasn't exactly thrilled about. But Kagome seemed fine with it. Once in a while even singing soft lullubys to the sleepy kitsune.

All in all they were fine.Only dumb lesser demons and humans had strayed so far as to taunt the small group. Never living to see their families again. Not that the group cared one way or another.

Kagome was finding it more and more easier to kill without heisitation, no longer holding back tears when a youkai dropped dead in front of them. She even went as far as to be the ending of their lives at some points. It was exciting. Even though she didn't like to admit it.

'What would mother think of me know?' The sudden quistion brought unwanted memories to the surface. She made a silent vow to protect her friends against the kingdom. If the need ever came. Her friends and if she ever had one, her child.

Yes Kagome wasn't exactly willing to give her child up to the life of royalty. Not after what she saw. No she would protect her child from that life. Protect them enough so that they would be free. So that they would never have to live through the hell that she had went through back there.

"Lady Kagome. Are you alright." She stumbled after hearing the question.

"Um yes Miroku sama."

"That's good to hear. But you don't have to call me sama. Miroku is fine."

She nodded. So everyone didn't like being called sama. "Kagome can I hear that one song again?" Shippo yawned. She smiled down at him.

"What song is that?"

"That one song. You know the first one you sang." He curled himself closer to her chest.

"Alright." She begane to sing. Shippo sighed contened.

Everyone spirits seemed to lift. Swaying to the rythm of the song.

Inuyasha smiled to himself. He had never heard Kagome sing before. But now he wished he had. Her voice was beautiful. Like an angels.

He jumped as the girl placed her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

He sighed. Smiling down at her. "The west." Small gasps erupted from behind them. Kagome turned to see a startled Miroku and a pale Sango. She sent the two confused glances before turning back to the path.

'Now that was what I call odd.' Decieding not to interrogate the two she asked her question to the hanyou next to her.

"Why the west?" He shivered a little. His eyes filled with hate, distress, and pure annoyance.

"You'll be safe there. Your mom can't follow us. Not there she can't." She thought she detected a hint of a snarl in his voice when he said there. But ignored it, thinking it was probably nothing.

"Maybe we should camp out for the night. The suns setting." Sango indicated the dulled yellow red horizen.

Miroku nodded. "It would do Shippo a world of good if he could sleep on solid ground. Without an interruption." His voice grew heavy with irritation at the last part. No one could blame him, when they all felt exactly the same.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, not until we reach the Western border. Until then everyone after us will be able to get to us. They wouldn't go against the Western Lords wishes. It would cost them their head." He turned and walked on. Kagome eagerly followed.

She was concerned for the Kitsune's rest. But the groups safety was in jepardy right now. She wouldn't risk another fight. Especially with that wolf prince. 'Hmph. The title was probably self proclaimed.'

The two reluctantly followed the rest of their party. They could tell that the act was out of concern. But only the gods would tell what happened when they came face to face with theWesten Lord.

Inuyasha's brother wasn't exactly their grand idea of safe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all the reviews, they really motivated me to write more. Please send more reviews my way. See you next chap

Meg


	3. Entering the West

Sorry for not updating in a while. I had to work on my other story. Thanks for the reviews too, it's nice to hear people say nice stuff about my story. Anyway lets get on with it.

Oh I'm soooo sorry I totally forgot to answerquistions(I'm really bad at that)but here are your answers

Okay you already know that Koga and Sesshomaru are in this story. I'm thinking of how to put Naraku in, and Kikyo makes her grand appearance in this chap

That's all for now!

Disclaimer: No I don't, but I do own the idea for this story

Entering the West

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Your Highness. We have news from the spys. They say that the hanyou has taken the Princess into the West." The gaurd bowed low before the queen.

Mrs. Higurashi shifted umcomfertably. "Tell them to continue. We have a peace treaty with the West. Meaning that we may come and go as we please." The gaurd obeyed. Leaving the room to alert the spys.

"Mom. Are they going into demon territory? Can I come too?" Sota tugged on his mothers sleeve. Hope gleaming in his eyes.

The queen shook her head. "No sweetie I'm sorry. The demon's don't take kindly to most humans. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

Sota huffed and crossed his arms. He put a pout on his face then leaned back in the chair. "Butane uecan. How come I can't?"

"Your sister just so happens to be taken hostage." Mrs. Higurashi glared at her son. How dare he speak of that girls name in the throne room. After all she was causing them.

"Really? I thought she ran away with Inuyasha." Sota stared confusidly at the ceiling.

The queen shook her head again. "No Sota." she pursuaded. "She was taken hostage.There is reason to believe that your sister was drugged."

Sota cocked his head and stared. But the quistions did cease.

The queen sighed. 'Kagome, if you can hear me. Come back. If not for my sake, then for your brother's.'

-Kagome stared in awe at the walls surrounding her. Never had she seen inside a demon palace. It was simply marvolous, and actually quite big compared to her own.

"Come on we wouldn't want you getting lost." Kagome looked away at the sound of the voice. The others were already way in front of her.

"Coming!" she bounded up. Amazed at her new speed.

Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like your getting used to life on the run already." She smiled and nodded.

The life of a theif in her eyes used to be horrible. Stealing from people that had never done anything. Even murdering innocents. Then after that, you spent your life running from everything. Now though she saw it differently. Not all people were as innocent as she used to believe. Many people deserved to be robbed. And running, hoping that you wouldn't get caught, toying with your pursurers was exilirating. Never before had she had so much fun in her life.

"So Inuyasha, when do we get to see the Lord." Miroku joined the two, standing by Inuyasha's other side.

"Yes I would like to know too." Sango took her place next to Kagome. "It's not like him to keep you of all people waiting."

Miroku nodded. "Sango chan is right. He usually see's you first, gets it over with, then sends us off on our own merry way." The monk crossed his arms. "The least he could do is provide us with food and a couple of rooms for the night."

Sango reached behind the two and hit the man over the head. "Houshi sama. Have you forgotten, we're in the palace. The walls have eyes, and even more have ears."

Miroku rubbed the now tender spot of his head. "I was just stating what I thought. I do have some sense Sango chan. I know about the walls. But also remember the only reason we, meaning you and me, are even in here is because we have this man here." The monk patted Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha ignored it. "So Shippo. Why do you think the loser is keeping us waitin?" The orange ball of fur bounced off of Sango's shoulder.

"No idea. He usually does see us first." The kitsune shrugged. "And I don't pay enough attention to anything else that goes on here. I usually get hit for it."

Kagome had no idea what was going on. But by what she had picked up already, she figured Inuyasha must be a very important person.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't speak ill of the Lord in his palace." Kagome looked up to see his expression.

"Feh." He kept his gaze in front of him. "He can't do a thing to me. Besides the disrespect suites him."

Kagome walked a little uneasily. Inuyasha must have been the last Lord if the present one couldn't do anything to him.

"Kagome, Kagome." An ball of fur bounced into her arms. "Can you sing me another song? Pleeeease." The kitsune's eyes grew big and pleading.

"She doesn't have to sing to you every five minutes runt!"

"Your just trying to hide the fact that you love her singing too!" Shippo stuck his tongue out.

"Why you"

Kagome was caught in the middle of the argument. Not knowing who to side with.

Sango caught the girls unease. "Well lets let Kagome chan decied whether she sings or not. It does come from her throat."

Kagome mouthed a thank you to the demon slayer. "It's alright. I'll sing if he wants me to."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. Angry that he had lost yet another fight that day.

"Um Lord Inuyasha." The group stopped. Inuyasha twitched. "Lord Sesshomaru requests a meeting with you and your companians.

The little Neko youkai bowed low. Kagome looked from it, to the hanyou standing next to her. "Inuyasha why is she bowing?" She had whispered it so only he could hear. But the little cat had heard it too.

"You address him as **Lord** Inuyasha!" She screatched. Kagome took a step back. Cleary afraid of the hissing servant.

"Leave her alone you hear me. And tell the creep we're already on our way." Inuyasha growled. Taking his place in front of Kagome to sheild her from the servant.

"Yes my Lord." The youkai bowed again, then scurried off to inform her master.

"Dang she's almost as bad as that toad he keeps with him." Miroku glared at the youkai's last standing spot.

"Kagome chan. Are you alright?" Sango placed a calming hand on the girls shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Sango chan." Kagome smiled at her. Sango smiled back.

"Pay no heed to the servants here. They only do that to please both their masters." Miroku finally lifted his gaze from the ground to Kagome.

"We better get going. I really don't want to see another of that guys servants scurrying around me." Inuyasha took Kagome's arm and pulled her with him. "So what about that song?"

She smiled to herself. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Her soft melodic voice filled the corridor.

Sango timed her steps to the melody. Almost dancing as she walked. Miroku closed his eyes and softly hummed the song along with Kagome. Shippo curled closer to Kagome's chest, sighing contently.

Sango thrust her boomerang into Miroku's arms. Knocking him over in the process. She grabbed Kagome's arms and twirled and spun with the girl. Kagome laughed dancing around with Sango.

Inuyasha smiled, though he didn't let anyone see it. This wonderful girl would be his mate.

'Kagome, I'll always love you.'

-A women made her way quietly through the forest. Bow in hand. Not many approached her. Not many called out to her. She was alone. But now she had a mission.

She was the most experienced archer in the Southern lands. So naturally the queen would want her to be the assassin. One swift shot to the heart, and it was all over. If the three others got away, then that would be fine with everyone. Two human theifs and a kitsune cub weren't exactly what you would call, problematic. No the hanyou was her real target. Kill the half breed, and take back the princess. That was her mission.

Kikyo clutched the oak bow harder. That wretched beast would pay. Yes he would pay. With his very life.

Her mouth twisted into a smile. Her eyes cold and spiteful. Finally the perfect chance to end the Western prince's life. This would be fun.

-"You may enter."

The group did just that. Inuyasha walked slowly up to the throne. Sango and Miroku walked even slower then the irritated hanyou. Kagome hung back with the other two.Gaping at the man seated in the throne.

He had an emotionless face, golden eyes and silver hair. A cresent moon took it's place on his forhead, and purple streaks adorned his cheeks.

Inuyasha just stood there. As if waiting for something to happen.

"You will bow before your Lord!" A small ugly toad jumped up screaming and pointing an angry finger Inuyasha's way.

Inuyasha ignored it, instead turning his attention the Lord's way. "Could ya get that thing out of my face."

The Lord absentmindley waved his hand for the toad to quit. "That will be enough Jaken." Jaken shut his yap immeadiatly. Then turned and scurried out of the room. But not before sending one last glare at the group.

"So Inuyasha. Still hanging around with such weaklings."

"Yeah I guess I am Sesshomaru. Why do you care?"

Sesshomaru placed his chin on the back of his hand. "Just wondering why you still plan of defiling father's blood even more. I can see you already have a claim."

Inuyasha snorted. "Father does not have anything to do with current matters. And you leave my claim out of this."

Kagome looked quzzically at the two. Now that she looked closer there was some similarities in the two. Were they actually brothers?

"If you plan on asking for a room. Then your out of luck little brother. I will not have humans stinking up the place."

"Like I would ask for a room in here. We just need permission to live in the West."

Sesshomaru smiled clearly amused. "And why is that?"

Miroku and Sango started whispering. Kagome knew it was wrong but she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Does he always have to be like this?"

"He likes toying with our little hanyou."

Sango sighed. "I still don't like it. I don't even like this place, it's crawling with his servants."

Miroku chuckled. "Of course it's crawling with his servants. Why wouldn't it? And be thankful that Sesshomaru can't kill Inuyasha. Otherwise we'd be dead."

"Your right but still. I hope we just get this over with soon. I don't feel comfertable here."

"Ah, but that's because you lived your life as a slayer of what you now live among."

"True."

Kagome turned her attention away from the couple to the sleeping fox in her arms. Shippo clawed at her arms. She winced but did nothing more. The cub was obviously dreaming.

"No mamma I don't want the tree bark. I wan the bird wing."

She laughed softly as the kitsune poked his thumb into his mouth. If only she had a child.

"As much as it pains me to say. We're not exactly popular in the South any more."

Sesshomaru clicked the nails on his left hand against the polished gold of the throne. "By the smell of the girl, I'd say you invaded the castle."

Inuyasha sneered "Well aren't we smart today. Well are you gonna let us or not!"

Sesshomaru sat there for a minute. Kagome figured he was trying to annoy Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't the most patient of men.

"I guess you can. But I will warn you. The monk and slayer will be executed if anything happens. Got it. And I suggest you actually protect your mate."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with loving eyes. "Don't you worry. I will." Kagome smiled back at him. She believed his every word.

Sesshomaru waved his hand. "Well now that our little pep talk is done. It's high time you take your leave."

"Gladly." Inuyasha turned and strode out of the room.

-"So are we continuing our career here? Or are we robbing in the East?" Miroku quistioned.

The group had surprisingly found a suitible house on the outskirts of one of the many towns. They got settled pretty quickly. None of them had bothered to really pack any valuble. The only thing they had packed was what was absoulutly nescessary.

Sango sighed, flopping down on the pile of straw that was to be her beg in the West. "I ooo e ot ay r?"

"What?" Inuyasha gave her a weird look.

She lifted her head from the straw and said a little angrily. "Why do we got to stay here? There's plenty of house's in the East."

Miroku sat crosslegged next to her. "Because Sesshomaru, no matter how much he despises us. Would never let some foriegner kill the prince of the lands. Or even his mate. That's dishonering the Lord."

Shippo listened, though he didn't understand what the grownups were talking about. Nodding his head and once in a while even stating his opinion. This brought weird looks from all of them. But he ignored them.

"Yawwwwwwwn." Kagome picked him up.

"You should get to bed Shippo. It's late." She set him in a small box. He gave another yawn before nodding and closing his eyes.

Miroku yawned too. "I guess it really is time for sleep. Don't you think dearest Sango?"

Sango glared. "Yup. I will be sleeping. Over there." She pointed behind her. "And you will be sleeping too. Over there." She pointed to the other side of the room. "And if done otherwise, a certain monk will have more to worry about then just a hole in his hand."

Miroku gulped and nodded. "Of course Sango. Why would it be otherwise?" He scrambled over to his own excuse for a bed before another word was spoken.

Kagome's eyes met Sango's. They both cracked up. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Women are weird." The girls shot glares at him. He stepped back. "What!"

Kagome sighed. "Well see you in the morning."

"Good night." Sango smiled then crawled under her own covers. 'Ahhhhh, it's good to finally be settled down again.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'whew' How was it? I'm getting better, I think. Please send me more reviews. They're what keep me typing.

Meg


	4. Getting Used to Life

Sorry once again I submitted this late. I gotta stop doing that. Well I didn't really get a bucket load of reviews last time. But I do still want more so please if your willing. 

Disclaimer: No and I never will

**_Chapter 4: Getting Used to Life_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

-Kikyo nimbly leaped from rock to rock. There was no way the gaurds would let her pass. So the hard way was the only logical choice.

One of the watchmen mumbled something. She paused in case he had heard her. After some time she continued on. 'Inuyasha. I'm coming my little hanyou. I'm coming for you.'

-Kagome and Sango raced towards the village. "I'm gonna beat you there!" Sango taunted, pumping her arms up and down.

Kagome laughed. "Oh really. Well lets see about that." She worked her legs faster. Surprisingly gaining an inch lead on her friend.

Sango ground her teeth. 'Oh no you don't.' Without a second thought she stuck out her foot. Catching the other girl's ankle.

Kagome yelped as she did a flip in midair. Going on instinct she threw her hands above her head. The palms hit the ground and she rebounded back up. Landing three meters away on her feet. Sango's eyes wideoned. "Oh my gosh! Kagome I'm so sorry."

Kagome just smiled. "It's alright. It was like training, and besides. You just gave me the lead." She laughed and sprinted down the dirt road.

"Oh for the love of" Sango ran faster. Trying to catch her already distanced friend.

-Sota played with an aged top in the middle of the throne room. He laughed as Buyo desperatly tried to catch the string wound round the little wooden toy. The cat hissed in irritation then lunged once more. Sota pulled the string and the top span. Buyo twisted mid jump and almost missed his landing. The top spun dangerously close to the cat, and Buyo once again retreated. Sota laughed again.

"Hey Buyo. When do you think Kagome'll be coming back? Soon right." He twiled the string teasingly in front of the cats brown and white face. Buyo batted at the string with one paw. Then decieding the alien object safe, he jumped and tried to catch it with his teeth. Sota pulled it away only to replace it in front of his face again.

"You think she will?" He acted surprised, as if he really was deep in conversation with the fat furry animal trying in vain to catch the string in his teeth. "Man Buyo I didn't know you believed in my sister so much."

He laughed again as the cat went tumbling.

"Of course we'll get her back. I've sent the best asassin in the South."

Sota paused. His gaze traveling over to the large double doors where the clear sound of his mother's voice could be heard from. Looking around him he decided that no one would be able to find him if he were to hide behind the other set of doors on his right. Jumping up he forgot the poor cat and rushed over to the safety of the doors.

Just in time he reached them. Peering from behind one of them he noticed that he forgot his top. The sight of the poorly placed toy made his insides twist and turn. He felt nausous, now fully aware at how much trouble he'd be inif he were found spying. And on the Queen no less.

His mother and Hojo entered the room. Mrs. Higurashi looking determined and excited. Hojo's face was pale and his lips were screwed shut.

"Don't worry Hojo dear. Like I said before, I have the best asassin in the South out looking for them. When she finds them, BAM. With one shot that disgusting hanyou will be dead, and that poor excuse for a daughter will come back and learn to be a proper lady. Unlike that girl that was with them." The queen gave a disgusted look, her eyes turning icy cold. "Sango I think her name was. How horribly unapropriate. To be traveling with a thief, and to actually fight. Hmph, if I were her mother I certainly would talk some sense into that girl. And that man with her. Were those monk's clothes? Really to claim your a monk and be something far from it." She scoffed.

Hojo winced at her words. "Ma'am, if I may be so bold. The girl's parents died in the war. I happened to be aquanted with her brother. And the man." He paused his face filling with grief and despair. "He was one of my really good friends. His name was Miroku. True it is insulting to many people, but the reason he wears monk's clothes is because he used to be one."

Mrs. Higurashi looked startled. "Really now. He, that horrible man that travels with the most feared thief in the East and South. Used to be a monk?"

Hojo nodded sadly. "Yes he was until the war. In the war something happened to his hand. He never told me. Not long after we all returned back here he disappeared. The reason you don't know him your Highness, is because he choose to be unnamed for many of his truimphts."

The queen gazed at the boy for a minute. "You seem to know the enemy queit well. Do you by any chance have any history with the hanyou?"

A small smile appeared on the man's lips. "He was like a brother to me when we were little."

-"I win." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest. "That fifteen to..." The man's laughing eyes fixed themselves on his partner across from him. "Zero."

Inuyasha glared. "Don't get cocky monk! You know I suck at chess!"

Said monk chuckled. "Why Inuyasha, have you forgotten already. It was you who challenged me to a game of chess."

Inuyasha growled. "Oh really now."

Miroku gulped. "Oh look at the time. I'm supposed to um...do the thing I was supposed to do." He stood up and sprinted to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped over the table and ran after his comrade. "Come back here and fight like a man you coward!"

-Shippo splashed around in the spring. "Ahhhh, it's good to play in the water." He smiled and hopped to the bank. "Now what to do." He sat theredoing absoulutly nothing for what seemed like forever.

Shippo pouted. "I can't think of anything." He shook himself dry and walked over to the trees. "Maybe" the kitsune thought for a minute then dismissed the idea.

Being naturally mischevieous, the one thing he had really wanted to do was wreak some havoc. But seeing as this town was supposed to be his home for quiet some time. He couldn't really terrorize the townsfolk lest he wanted his whole family to get kicked out.

Sesshomaru had actually let them live in the West. That was very much surprising to the small fox. But what surprised him more, was that the Western Lord had allowed them to live so close to where his grand castle sat.

The bored demon made his way back to the town. "They won't mind if I steal an apple or two will they?" He thought and walked at the same time. Something he hadn't quiet mastered yet.

"Oomph!"

"Ahhh!"

Shippo fell to the ground. His small hands clasped over his now bleeding nose. "Watch where your going!"

The figure in front of him groaned. "Sorry. Rin chan will watch out next time."

Shippo forgot his throbbing nose and looked over at the girl in front of him. She was dressed in an orange and yellow checkered kimono. Her black hair was down exept for the small ponytail on the left side of her head.

The girl sat up and stared at him. She cocked her head. "Are you a fox?"

Shippo proudly crossed his arms over his small chest. "Of course. Foxs are one of the most famous species of demons. Many fear them."

The girl laughed. "I never knew foxs were scary. They seem kinda funny to me."

Shippo's face fell. "Oh well, I guess we are."

She smiled. "I'm Rin."

He held out a hand to her. "My names Shippo."

Rin gladly took it. She shook it then let her arm fall back down to her side. "It's nice to meet you Shippo kun."

He smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too Rin chan."

* * *

I know it's short. I also know I can do better. I'll keep trying, trust me!

Meg


	5. Homecoming

Hey. I'm so terribly sorry. This came out so much later then I intended it to. It should of been out last weekend, but I ended up leaving for New York for a funeral on Thursday (you don't know how many funerals I've been to in the last 2 years). But the chaps long so I hope that makes up for it. 

**_Chapter 5: Homecoming _**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome yawned and streatched her arms over her head. "Ahh. It's good to be free."

Sango laughed. "Kagome, I thought you were free."

Kagome sighed and placed her hands back by her sides. "Remember Sango, royalty is never free. All it is is some crackpot that sits up on a chair surrounded by millions of Lords, Ladies and bodygaurds all day."

Sango laughed harder. "Really now? What I've heard is that royalty is when your dressed in beautiful gowns and decorated with wonderful jewerly."

Kagome looked over at her. "They do?"

Sango smirked. "I tell them their all nuts."

Kagome chuckled. "That's so like you, you know that?"

Sango shrugged. "Ah well. Anyway moving on. Did he mark you yet?" Sango squinted her eyes and focused on the other girl's neck. Wich unfortunetly was covered with her dark hair.

"Oh um...uh I...well" Kagome went crimson. Her eyes traveling everywhere but on her friend.

Sango sighed. "Kagomeeeeeee. Its nothing to get embaressed over. Its a promise. You do know what it means don't you?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at the older girl. "Of course I do! Its a bond between mates. It signals that I'm taken and that males should get the hell away from me. It also connects us. So when I'm hurt, he feels my pain. When hes in trouble, I can feel it. It keeps our hearts together." She smiled and placed her fanned fingers over her chest.

Sango nodded through the whole thing. "Well thats good that you know. If you didn't you'd probably think he'd gone insane when he bit you." Sango moved to Kagome's other side. "Now lets have a looksie."

Kagome's eyes wideoned. "Wait a minute." She swatted Sango's hand away. "I think what happens between us is my own personal buisness."

Sango huffed frusterated. "If I'm correct, I know a certain princess and hanyou that have been getting into my personal buisness. Now let me see!"

Kagome yelped and skooted away. "We had nothing to do with the Miroku situation. I was at the spring and Inuyasha was hunting." She pointed a finger at the slayer.

Sango crossed her arms. "Oh I'm sure chipmunks giggle Kagome. Now let me see your neck!"

"What makes you so sure it wasn't Shippo?" Kagome dodged Sango's fast hand.

"Because Shippo doesn't laugh like a five year old girl!"

Kagome gasped. "Take that back!"

Sango snickered. "Was that just a confession?"

Kagome stopped and covered her mouth.

"Gotcha!" Sango grabbed the girl's shoulder and pushed her hair away. Sure enough a large bite wound was placed near the bottem of her neck. "Ahhhh, how far did you get with him?" Sango's voice was filled with girlish excitment.

Kagome pulled away and covered her neck again. "H, he just did the mark okay. So no one would make a move." Her face flushed and her eyes were suddenly interested in everything around her besides the slayer standing before her.

Sango sighed. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. I'm a girl, your a girl. What am I gonna do? We live with a bunch of boys. Two of which have the maturity of six year olds, and the other has the mind of a fifty year old pervert." She placed her hands on her hips.

Kagome continued on the path. "What goes on in **my **or even his bed is none of your concern. And in case you didn't know, when I say my, I mean mine. The one **I **sleep in. Not him."

Sango grinnned. "You make it sound like your in it together."

"Oh really now. Does she?"

The slayer turned, coming face to face with a grinning hanyou.

"Well?"

She gulped. "Oh um hello,"

Kagome stood in front of her. "Can we talk a minute?" Without waiting for an answer she pulled him aside.

_"She found out about the mark."_

Inuyasha scowled at her. _"And why may I ask did you tell her about that?"_

_"She made me!" _

_"Does she know anything else?" _

_"No thats all she knows. Thank Buddha for that." _

_"We're keeping it that way." _

_"Agreed." _

The couple split.

"Inuyasha you naughty boy." Miroku grinned lecherously. "All I want to know is how you got into a bed with a women before me."

Inuyasha immediatly went red. Half from embarresment, half from rage. "You were listining?"

Miroku kept the grin. "So tell me. How did you lure the pure innocent Kagome into your trap?"

Inuyasha took a swipe at the man's throat. "Screw not causing trouble. Come back here monk!"

Sango called after the two sprinting figures. "Give him at least one punch for me! He went for my ass again!"

Kagome just stared. Her face too was extreamly red.

"Kagome?" Sango waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She smiled weakly. "Shall we go then." Kagome twisted around and walked back the way they had came.

Sango nodded and stared oddly at her friend. "Oooookay."

-Shippo swung his tiny body over the wall that seperated half the town from the forest. Rin had been fun to play with. He'd have to invite her to meet his family some time.

Humming to himself he made his way across the field. "I know I'll tell Sango about the girl. Sango grew up here she should know!" With a sudden burst of energy the kitsune rushed back into the town. Scaring some villigers silly, and alerting most other people as to what might happen if they didn't keep a close eye on their gold.

-Koga scouted the outskirts of his territory. No sign of the filthy halfbreed had shown up anywhere. Which was all good and well besides the fact that if he couldn't find the inu hanyou, then he couldn't find that girl.

For some reason she had sparked an interest in him. Something that hadn't come even close to happening before. Her scent was intoxicating to no limits. No wonder the dog wanted her for a mate. But if he had anything to do with it. The poor doggy would be a sad and lonely guy.

Smiling to himself he pictured the girl in his mind again. Her long hair and bright eyes aroused him.

Returning to sniffing the winds he made it his mission to check any girl that smelled anything like the mystery one. He'd find her even if he died trying.

-Sesshomaru clicked his nails against the arm of his chair. "You met a kitsune?"

"Yes my Lord." Rin nodded her head enthusiasticly. "He was very funny, he made me laugh numerous times."

A small smile graced the Western Lord's lips. "Did he now. You be sure to thank him for that the next time you see him."

Rin nodded again. "Yes my Lord. I'll be sure to thank Shippo kun grately." With that the girl rushed out of the throne room and into her own private courters.

Sesshomaru sat there for a minute, comtemplating what the girl had just said. 'So shes been hanging around with the small cub. Hmm, strange that he'd wander off alone. From what I've heard he's quiet cowardly.'

The Lord stood and walked off to the war room. Now was not the time to be wondering about his little brothers comrades. The North had been getting cocky with thier agreements. It was time he put them in their place.

-Miroku had spent almost the whole day running from the furious hanyou. His legs felt like jelly and his chest was on fire. Giving up he collapsed on the ground panting.

Inuyasha stopped behind him, also panting. His cold eyes were trained on the back of the monk's head. "Why the hell did you listen?"

Miroku smiled and shrugged. "Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back." Miroku retorted, smirking at his quick comeback.

Inuyasha sneered. "You think your so smart don't you."

The monk nodded. He knew he was being cocky, probably risking his neck right now. But well hey, what was wrong with having a little fun once in a while.

The frusterated hanyou just sighed and started off on his way back to the rundown house.

"I'll see you back at home. Just don't get any thoughts got it!" Inuyasha sent one last glare before running back.

For some reason his head hurt something badly. A tug on his heart told him it had something to do with Kagome. 'Please be alright.'

Miroku nodded. He arched his head back and closed his eyes."So even he has found someone." A smile crossed his lips. "What will Sango think?"

His smile wideoned a little at the thought of the slayer. Her beauty was mezmerising, but she'd probably never know. His perverted actions were only a cover. What the slayer would never know, is that he was madly in love with her.

"Sango, I'll never tell you will I. But I can dream. And in my dreams I pour my heart out to you."

A bird chirped overhead. As if he was agreeing with the purple robed man seated on the dirt path below.

-Kagome smiled and laughed at the cub. Shippo smiled up at her. Sango was stifling a laugh.

That was the scene he had pictured. What he had seen, was the complete opposite.

Shippo was hidden under a desk crying his eyes out. Sango was lain five meters away, covered in blood and sweat, gripping the hiratsu like it was her life line, and on the verge of concience. Kagome was no where to be found.

Inuyasha rushed over to the fallen slayer. "Sango what the hell happend? Wheres Kagome?"

Sango's breathing was shalow and she had a difficult time talking, but she managed to get it out.

**_"Kikyo"_**

The frightened hanyou's eyes wideoned. "It can't be. Shes dead Sango remember. Dead."

A chuckle aroused from behind him. Inuyasha spun around.

A women dressed in miko's clothes and aiming aarrow smiled at him. "Never thought you'd see me again did you? Inuaysha."

Inuaysha growled. "Where is she?"

Kikyo arched an eyebrow. "Who? Oh you mean the young princess.She's here." the archer stepped aside to reveal Kagome set on the ground bound and gagged.

The hanyou's growl loudened. "Let her go now Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled sweetly. "But Inuyasha, why would you want this girl? When you have me."

Kagome begane to kick and squirm. Finaly spitting the piece of cloth out she glared up at him. "The hell?"

Kikyo wrinkled her nose. "Disgusting what a hanyou can do with royalty. A young lady should never have such foul langauge curse her lips."

He sent a pleading stare at Kagome. "Kikyo what did you put in her mind?"

The standing girl smiled. "Oh just what we did when we were young."

"Ohhhh." He smirked. "You mean you admit you were suduced and stripped of you kingdom by my brother."

Kikyo's face went red. "How, how dare you! You had no right to take it from me, and you know as well as I do that it was you who suduced me!"

He shrugged. "It was a once in a lifetime chance to get my brother out of my hair. I had to take it."

"Well it just cost you your life." She pulled back the bowstring. "Sayonara, Inuyasha."

"STOP!" Kagome screamed.

Kikyo stared down at her.

Kagome smiled. "Weren't your orders to kill any resisters?"

Kikyo nodded her head. "Why?"

Kagome's smile darkened. "Because I'm resisting." She seperated her arms and legs and sprinted over to Inuyasha. A small dagger peering out of her right hand.

Kikyo sighed. "Well, if the little princess hasn't learned a thing. Welcome to the real world. Your _Highness._" She sneered the last word.

Kagome scowled at her.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and squeezed affectionetly. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Isn't it nice to know a little of the trades of war. To bad the part you know is theivery. It would be so nice if you knew a little about archery." Kikyo smiled again.

Inuyasha let out a small growl. "Get out of here."

Kikyo faked a hurt look. "And after all those nights."

"I never bedded you bitch!" He let go of Kagome's shoulder and snarled at the girl in front of him.

Kikyo screamed in surprise. Miroku held his staff tight against her neck. Kikyo choked and clawed at the metal stick. "Let...me...go..."

Miroku held the staff in his firm grip. "Inuyasha take the girls and go."

Inuyasha nodded, and with a last glance at the two of them he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over to Sango.

Kagome kneeled down. "Are you alright?"

Sango nodded and propped herself up on her elbow. "Yeah. Where's Miroku?"

Inuyasha couldn't look at her. "Holding off Kikyo."

Sango's eyes wideoned. "You can't be series." She peeked around his legs. Sure enough a purple robed man stood trying his best to hold off an archer. Her eyes glassed over with tears. "He better be alright when he comes back. If he isn't I'll never forgive him."

She winced and pulled herself up with her boomerang. "Lets get Shippo and go." She refused to look over at the street. It was too painful.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome up on his back. Kagome rested her chin on his shoulder as they waited for the small kitsune to come out of hiding.

"When we get somewhere safe your telling me everything." She whispered into his twitching ear.

He nodded and started making small circles on her thigh with his thumb. "Alright."

Sango approached the couple. "Lets go." Sadly she cradled the sobbing cub in her arms and sprinted off.

Inuyasha glanced behind him before joining the slayer in her retreat.

Miroku smiled as his friends disappeared into the forest behind their house. Or what was left of it.

Kikyo snarled and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over, dropping the staff in the process. It hit the ground with a loud clang. Kikyo knocked an arrow and pointed the bow at his head.

"You lost me my prey monk."

He smirked. "Isn't it funny how these acidents always seem to accur when it's you."

She growled again. "You son of a bitch." She sent the arrow flying.

He moved but was a little slow. A cry of pain escaped his lips. Glancing down at his right wrist he opserved that the purple cloth was no longer purple. The arrow went right threw the flesh and bone and into the dirt below it.

Kikyo glared a him. "I'll let you off now. But only because you look mildly cute. Let that be a warning. Along with the hand."

Miroku sent her glare right back. "Well I'll just have to add that to the list of things to kill you for. I was right handed until you came along."

Kikyo's glare turned itself into a smirk. "Oh really. Well thats too bad. Isn't it?" She turned and headed down the path. "Oh and if you happen to die there. There will be no reason to haunt me, I did you a favor."

He scowled at her. "It'll be a favor when that hanyou falls in love with you for real." He touched the arrow immediatly regretting it. His wrist was on fire, and his hand was no longer mobil. "Damn it Kikyo." He cursed and went to work on unlogding the arrow from it's uncomfortable position.

-The small group sat huddled around a makeshift fire. They hadn't gotten much out of their sad attempts at making a fire. None of their hands would stay steady long enough to light the match properly. Finally they had to relyon Shippo, who of course didn't fare any better with it.

Sango was lain against an oak tree. Having passed out earlier from exhaustion she had been oblivious to the conversations of the rest of the group. Of course Shippo had fallen asleep crying on Kagome's lap so only two people were talking at that point.

"We met her when we were all younger." Inuyasha sighed and poked at the small flame with a stick that almost put the actual fire to shame. "Her family was very wealthy, but of course she was the princess of the land."

Kagome nodded and stroked Shippo's head. "Kikyo said you suduced her."

Inuyasha chuckled. "That happend not long after we all met. Sesshomaru and I were orphans. Our parents were murded one night, and of course since the mark connects mates they fell at the same time." He growled. "The cowards all went for our mother."

She timidly lifted her hand and massaged his left ear. He made something that sounded like a purring sound. Kagome smiled, at least she could comfort him a little.

"Sesshomaru had always been a pain in my ass, even when we were younger." He sighed again and dropped the stick, finally bored of disturbing the fire. "I took that as my chance. Kikyo had always seemed to have a crush on me. Our families had been close. After a while, it got easy to overun them. None of them ever saw it coming."

Kagome leaned against him and returned her hand to her side. "What happened to the rest of her family?"

He shook his head. "Her mother got sick of the figting and stabbed herself in the head in attempt to forget the warring ofthe two families. Her father led an attempted murder of me and my brother. Unfortunetly he also ended up dead." He laughed quietly. "Isn't it funny how everything you mean to do and get over with quick turns around and stabs you in the back. Kikyo's family would of traded places with Sesshomaru. They didn't want to listen to a hanyou that supposidly courted their daughter though."

Kagome nodded. "So you were gonna dump Kikyo's family at your doorstep and ditch Sesshomaru at the palace. If it had worked out that way what would you have done." she cocked her head and stared at him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably dump Kikyo, I'm not good at letting girls down easy though. Then probably head off somewhere with more excitment."

"Oh." Kagome sounded disappointed. "I'm sorry for that."

He snaked an arm around her shoulders. "If that all happened though, I wouldn't of met you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really now. How do I know your not just suducing me like Kikyo." She set Shippo gently down on the log next to them and turned away and crossed her arms.

Inuyasha was shocked. 'What the?'

Kagome peeked behind her to see his reaction. She had to bite her lip from howling in laughter.

He stared at her. Was she laughing at him? 'Ohhhhhh wait a minute.'

He smirked. "Who knows. I could be." Quietly he scooted across the log, closer and closer to his target.

Kagome let out a gasp as a heavy body practically tackled her.

"But why would I play the women carrying my child?" He kissed her neck.

Kagome snuggled closer to him. "We have to think of names."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I like Luke."

His prey giggled. "Don't tell me, for a girl."

"Why not. I don't want a girly name for my kid." He growled playfully.

She sighed. "That's so like you you know that."

"HALT!"

The couple froze as they were surrounded by hundreds of swords and bows. A man stepped forward. His black hair only added to the menacing look of his cold eyes. "Inuyasha I place you under arrest."

Kagome scooted closer to her mate. Inuyasha gripped harder at the girl in his arms. A growl made it's way up and out of his throat.

The man smirked. "Who knew a peace treaty with this filthy country would be useful."

Kagome twisted her head around and glared at the confused hanyou. "I thought you said there wasn't a peace treaty!"

Inuyasha glared right back. "This is my brother's territory. You expect me to devote my attention to it!"

"Princess." The man walked closer. Inuyasha's grip tightened again. "It's time to go home." The man smirked. "Release her you filth." He snarled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his glare from the girl in his arms to the man in front of him. "And what if I don't?"

The man tsked. Inuyasha folded his ears back. That sound irritated him to no ends.

"Always have to do it the hard way don't we." He motioned to some gaurds to his left. They nodded and disappeared. Returning shortly with three bodies. One was struggling, another was limp having lost all her strength earlier, and the last was scared stiff.

Kagome gasped as they pulled not only Sango and Shippo, but a thrashing Miroku too. "He's alive?" She whispered.

Inuyasha growled again. "Why you coniving, cowardly, bastard."

The man shrugged. "We do what we have to. Now Princess." He turned to Kagome and held out his hand. "It's time to come home. Your mother is worried."

Kagome shifted her gaze to the man leading the attack. To her three captured friends. "Alright. But don't have them exueuted." She grabbed his hand and let him pull her out of her mate's grasp.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes wideoned in surprise and hurt.

Kagome gave him a pleading look. 'I love you.' She mouthed.

"Why not." The man led her away from the campsite.

"Because they were only holding me for ransom." Kagome was surprised at how well she was lying. "They did it for their country. They were also really nice to me, never struck me once."

The man nodded. "I guess we can do that. By the way." He bowed. "My name is Naraku." He gave her a sly smile. "Your very pretty." With that he came back up to his full height and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her closer still smiling.

In a matter of seconds Naraku had pushed away the hair from Kagome's right shoulder and was fiercly kissing it. Kagome froze in shock. 'What the hell is he doing?'

A howl of anguish and fury erupted from the campsite. Naraku immediatly lifted his head.

Kagome's fear grew. Inuyasha had known what had happened, he could sense her fear and discomfort. She was afraid he'd come crashing through here determined to take a wack at Naraku's head.

She glared at her neck. Sometimes she wished the mating mark would go to hell.

"Um lets go." Kagome pulled on Naraku's arm. She didn't know where they were going but anywhere that her mate wouldn't destroy thier cover was fine.

Naraku stopped her. "That bite on your neck. It was pretty bad. When we get to the castle I will have some servants clean it for you."

Kagome's hand shot to her neck. "No! I mean, they already cleaned it. I don't want to over clean it, it might get infected." 'Infected? God why am I such an idiot at these times.' She silently cursed herself for being a baka.

"Very well." Surprisingly Naraku led her to a carriage. "Get in Princess." Kagome obeyed and climbed -very unlady like- into the passenger side.

Seconds later many gaurds made their way near the carrage. Two each held Sango and Miroku, Shippo was fine with one gaurd he wouldn't end up doing anything anyway. But Inuyasha had a knife to his throat and about five gaurds for each arm.

Kagome was scared. What if they did execute them even though she ordered them not to? Then Inuyasha would die thinking she betrayed him. She couldn't have that.

"Where are they going?" She turned her head and asked the driver.

The man let go of the reins withone hand and used it to stroke his chin. "I believe they'll be put in the back with all the food and blankets." He smiled as he picked up the rope again. "Hopefully it will be an extra bumpy ride back there."

Kagome counted to three and stopped herself from clocking the soilder right in the eye.

-"Your Highness!" Hojo slammed the doors open. His mouth was curved into a broad smile.

The queen stared oddly at him. "What in the world could make you this happy Hojo kun?"

Hojo panted for a minute before standing strait up and smiling at her. "Kagome has come back."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her sceptor. "Your lying."

Hojo's smile stayed plastered on his face as he shook his head. "No ma'am. She's really here. In fact, I believe she'll be seeing you shortly."

The women almost had a heart attack. "Oh my God. She's really come back."

A girl stepped through the already wide opened doors. "Yeah mom. I'm home."

The queen rose from her throne and rushed over to her daughter. As both women embraced they each faught a war in their minds. One side told them to hug and cry and make up. The other side told them to scream and kick and lash out.

Kagome was leaning more toward the side of kicking and screaming. The fact that her mother had sent soilders after them hadn't made her too happy. And Naraku's constant sexual advances on her didn't help her short temper all that much.

When she had gotten such a short temper was beyond her. Maybe it was part of the bond. Inuyasha had been showing some of her charicteristics too lately.

Backing away Mrs. Higurashi took the time to look at her daughter. "Doesn't seem like they hurt you." Her gaze lingered on her daughter's neck. "But we'll have to do something about that bite. We can't have that on your wedding day now can we?"

Kagome cocked her head. "Wedding day?"

Her mother laughed. "Of course. Today is the day that you were origanally getting married to Hojo."

The girl's eyes went wide. Hojo looked over. Concern etched over his face. "Kagome. Are you alright?"

"Hmm." She looked back at him and smiled. "Oh of course Hojo kun. How couldn't I be?"

He returned her smile.

"Oh yes mother. I would like to see the prisoners now." The queen squinted her eyes at her daughter and nodded caustiously.

"Alright."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you so much mother." With that she hugged the women fiercly and rushed out of the throne room.

Hojo stared at the queen. "Am I the only one who thinks that was weird?"

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "No Hojo. Your not."

-Kagome rushed franticly into the cell held holding a hanyou. Inuyasha's ears perked up as his nose picked up the girl's scent. Kagome practicaly tackled him.

"Oooof!" Inuyasha fell back. Both figures winced as he hit his head quite hard on the stone wall.

"Sorry." Kagome smiled as she sat up. "I was just so happy to see you."

He smiled back. "I'm happy for that." Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms lifted and linked around his neck, pulling him closer.

They broke apart for air. Kagome leaned against his chest, still smiling. He closed his eyes and curled his legs around hers to keep her close.

Kagome sighed. "Please find a way out fast. I'm supposed to marry tonight."

Inuyasha's eyes wideoned. "Kagome this isn't funny. You hear me?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I wish it were."

He buried his nose into her long hair. "Maybe it's better this way."

She pushed herself up and glared at him. "You are not giving me this crap."She grabbed his chin and swiftly kissed him. "I am your mate. I became your mate of my own free will. The child I'm carrying is yours. Nobody elses!" She paused for a breath. "If you tell me its best to leave now then I swear I will live the rest of my life as an empty shell barely alive. Do you want that Inuyasha? Do you want me to be miserable?"

Inuyasha stared at her. His mouth curled into a small smile. "Who knew you could do that to me."

Kagome gave him an strange look. "Do what?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Make me feel guilty for saying something like that."

She smiled. "I guess it's just my charm. I'm the only one who can send butterflies in your stomach too. And it better stay that way."

"Alright I get it. I'll find a way out of here." He rolled his eyes playfully.

She squeled in delight and hugged him again. "Don't disappoint me okay. I don't want to be a bride." She ran out of the cell and into the one next to it.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. 'That's my Kagome.'

-The last person Kagome saw was Miroku. The monk smiled weakly as she entered the dark cell. "Why if it isn't Mrs. Inuaysha."

Kagome playfully scowled and threw a small pebble at him. He scooted over fast to avoid the rock aimed for his head.

"Hey!" He pouted.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down beside him. "I heard they hadn't done anything about a wound you had."

Miroku's eyes shifted. "Um about that. Actually it was only a small scratch and uh" He hid his right arm behind his body.

Kagome sighed. "Kami Miroku! Just coperate with me."

The two of them spent about fifteen minutes wrestling over the monk's right arm. In the end Kagome won.

Smiling Kagome layed Miroku's arm in her lap. Pulling out bandages and a bottle of crushed herbs she went to work.

Miroku winced as the girl pulled away the purple cloth. As expected a surprised gasp escaped her mouth.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the large gaping hole in the middle of her companions hand. "How did you?" Miroku's wrist was long forgotten.

He sighed. "I was in the war. I went up against a general. I won, but at a cost you see. Haven't you ever wondered why I only wear a glove on one hand?"

Kagome gulped and swallowed her words. Of course she had. Who wouldn't?

"Well um" She changed the subject. "Lets see that wound."

Kagome was grateful that when she started cleaning her friends wrist the conversation changed. They didn't get to spend much time together though because Kagome was called to change for her wedding.

Tonight would not be a night for celebrating. All of the group knew that. And all of them were heartbroken.

* * *

Phew I'm so happy that I got that out. Once again I'm extreamly sorry that this is so late. I really really wanted to get it out to you guys sooner. And I must thank everyone who took their precious time to send a small review my way. Well until next time. 

Meg


	6. A Mother's Heart

Since Tol's been on hold I've been able to get more chaps out for other things. I'm still surprised how fast this one came out though. 

**_A Mother's Heart_**

**_

* * *

_**

It turns out. He never came.

Kagome stood up before the priest in front of the man she was to marry. She was on the verge of tears for two reasons. One because he never came, the other because he was being beaten.

Inuyasha had tried to get out earlier, she had felt it. His need to see her mixed with the thrill of escapment. But they had caught him, and they were now beating him. She was hurting physically and mentaly. She was hurting.

When Hojo kissed her, she thought she might gag. The makeup felt itchy, her dress felt like it was suffocating her-partially because she was pregnant- the ring felt to tight on her finger. There was to many things that felt awkward.

Gazing down at the metal band, she felt like breaking down.

Kagome Higurashi was the one thing she had never wanted to be. A bride.

-She didn't want to climb into the same bed as him. But she did it anyway. Maybe she could cry herself to sleep. That would help. That would help a whole lot.

Hojo wouldn't let her sleep that night. He kept trying to coax her into unwanted sexual actions. She finaly told him to 'Go to hell' and that she was tired. He had kept silent the rest of the night.

The next morning wasn't to good either.

Kagome had woken up. Thinking -and praying- that the last night was a dream. She expected to wake up on a makeshift bed next to her mate Inuyasha. Turning around though she only found Hojo.

Her mother wasn't any help. She kept rambling on about how her daughter shouldn't let the prisoners live.

Kagome had also told her mother to 'Go to hell.' and that had been the end of that also.

Finally gaining time to visit the prison cells, she ran strait there. Kagome had never been happier to see Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had smiled when her figure had appeared in front of the cell.

"Hey."

She sniffed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry they hurt you."

He shook his head. "I'm more sorry you had to feel that." He picked up her hand and examined the wedding band. "This shouldn't be on here."

She nodded her agreement. "I'm afraid of what'll happen when mama finds out I'm pregnant."

He kissed her forhead. "Tell her it's Hojo's."

Kagome sighed. "It's not that easy Inuyasha. For one, Hojo hasn't been able to touch me for fear of being bitten. Two by the way this is going, I'll be in labor in the next month."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, demon pregnancies take a whole lot less time then humans."

"And don't forget that when I show everyone my little child, their golden eyes, fangs,claws, and ears aren't just going to exactllydisappear."

He chuckled. "You make everything so hard on yourself." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to where she was leaning against him.

She sighed again. "Well, everythings going on at once. I don't know what to think about. But I'll get you guys out."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Kagome I can't risk you getting hurt alright. So just stay low for a while. If you want to wreck some havoc then do it when everyones out."

Kagome pouted. "Oh come on. I'll only do something to the gaurds. We can get out of the palace easily."

He shook his head again. "No. If you get caught helping us, they'll do something to you. Then they'll kill all of us. Meaning you'll die to."

She closed her eyes. "I'll gladly die if its the only way out of this prison my mother calls a palace."

"Kagome!" Steps were heard on the cold stone.

The couple almost freaked. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and crawled into one of the far corners, making it look like he was angry and scared at the same time. Kagome stepped out and closed the cell. A sneer was placed on her mouth, but really she was trying hard not to laugh. She had never seen Inuyasha afraid before, she just figured that it wasn't in his vocabulary.

Mrs. Higurashi came into veiw. "What have you been doing down here." She wrinkeled her small nose. "It's disgusting. You have a husband waiting for you."

"I'm sorry mother." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I was having a little talk."

Mrs. Higurashi peeked into the cell. The dirty hanyou was now baring his fangs at her daughter. "Well I guess it's okay. But I don't ever want to catch you in that cell again you hear me. He's dangerous. Now come."

Kagome was pushed rather violently out of the prison.

Inuyasha crawled over to the bar and thrust his head through. Sango also had her head through the bars.

"Hey were you supposed to be scared? I didn't get to see. Do it again." Sango laughed as Inuyasha swung wildly at her.

"Why don't you come here and I'll show you what the word scared means!"

Miroku's head revealed itself from his own cell. "Would you two keep it down."

Sango smiled. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while houshi."

Mirouku nodded his head. "It has been long.My hands miss the feeling."

Sango went red and Inuyasha stifled a laugh. The slayer glared at him.

"Shippo go slap Miroku for me."

The kitsune nodded the climbed out of Sango's cell and walked over to Miroku. "This is from Sango." The fox slapped him, giggled, then walked back.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo. "You can get out of here?"

Shippo nodded. "Yup."

"Fox! Go to Kagome! But don't let anyone see you got it?" Inuyasha ordered.

Shippo nodded again. "Yup!" He scurried out of the prison sniffing over everything to pick up his friend's scent.

Inuyasha sighed and slumped back into his cell.

Sango's soft eyes set themselves on where his head lay last. "She'll be fine. We just need to have faith and we'll all get out of here. Our pact is still going even though Kagomes one of us now."

Miroku nodded. "If one of us dies. So does everyone else."

-Kagome sighed as Lily once again tried to cover up the bite wound.

"Lily give it up." Kagome tried once again to persuade the girl to leave her neck alone.

Lily shook her head. "Mrs. Kagome, I've always been able to do what was needed. This mark will be covered up in no time."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. They'd never be able to cover it. Not with Inuyasha's scent strongest there.

Lily covered her nose with one sleeve. "It's starting to smell ma'am. Are you sure it isn't infected."

Kagome smiled. "Of course it isn't."

Lily nodded and continued.

Lately the mark had begune to stink. Well at least to other people. She had been away from her mate for to long. Without her mate to protect her the smell served as a warning that if any harm come to her then the one that hurt her would leave a very unhappy hanyou.

But the servants, and her mother, being human. No one knew it. Except for maybe Naraku.

Naraku was the only one it seemed with any knowledge of demons. He had once commented to her mother on the bite, and how much it looked like a mark. The queen had called it silly though.

A very small knock was heard at the door. Lily glanced at Kagome, who at that time looked bored out of her mind. A little company for the Princess wouldn't hurt.

Opeoning the door she was surprised to find a two foot ball of fur standing there. "Hi." It said.

Lily stared oddly at it. "Who are you."

The fur ball paused a minute. "I'm a messenger boy. I have urgent news for the Princess."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to believe a four year old boy is a messenger?"

The boy pouted. "I'm eight thank you."

"Alright." She sighed. "You expect me to believe an _eight _year old boy is a messenger?"

He nodded. "Yes. The message is from her mate. I need in!"

Lily didn't know what to do. The kid had just said Kagome's mate. Mate was a term for demon marriages. But Kagome hadn't mated any demon. Lily thought back to the mark. 'Unless.'

"Alright." She ushered the boy in.

"Um." He stammered. "Could I uh..have a private conversation with um...her majesty?"

The servant shook her head. "I'm sorry sir but I must stay with her." Lily called in to Kagome. "You have a visitor ma'am."

A muffled "Wow is it that obvious." came from inside. Lily didn't know why the princess had gotten so sarcastic.

Actually the hanyou in the dungeon had gotten more patient. Lily had gone and visited the prisoners one time. To find out what they had done with the princess. The monk she didn't trust. The slayer seemed a nice person. The hanyou...

She had had an extra long conversation with him. Inuyasha didn't seem all that bad. She still didn't get over her childish crush of thinking how extreamly hot the thief was, but that was less important matters. Now for this boy.

The little boy had already hopped the whole way over to the princess. Who in turn had greeted him with open arms.

"I bring news from your mate."

Kagome's eyes wideoned. "Shippo how did you...I mean"

The boy called Shippo smiled. "Your scent. You can't hide that from me."

The princess sighed. "Yeah yeah I know."

Lily walked over and sat beside the princess. "Ma'am. How did you get that bite?"

Kagome finally remembered Lily was in the room. "Well um you see."

"Never mind." Lily shook her head. "I'll just leave now."

-A month had passed with the small group still in the cell. Kagome had been growing bigger and bigger by the day. On the eighteenth sun of the month Kagome had her child.

Inuyasha lay curled in a ball. His ears were plastered to his head. He had turned completely pale that morning and his friends were growing scared.

Shippo hadn't returned from that day that they had sent him to check up on Kagome. So there was no way that they could communicate with him unless he came over to the door of his cell.

Sango had sat in silence the whole day. She could sense the hanyou's discomfort. Making a wild guess she figured that it was linked to Kagome.

Miroku had also sat in silence for the day, but for a different reason. Miroku had sat pouting. He knew that his friend had something heavy on his mind. He also knew it was more then likely connected to Kagome. Other than that though, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what was wrong.

Sango hadn't spoken to him since they couldn't get Inuyasha to talk. Inuyasha had been cooped up all day refusing to even whimper. And Shippo was nowhere near here.

After another hour of silence the gaurds came down. The hanyou had usually created quite a ruckus by now. The cells had been so silent the poor men thought the prisoners might of escaped. Not only would that cost them their jobs, but their life as well. Imagine their surprise when they saw the thief in the state he was.

Now they were more concerned about Inuyasha. Unlocking the cell they led him out and into the halls. "Don't worry we'll take you to the kitchen. There you can get a drink and be back to your annoying self by tomorrow." One of the gaurds tried to lighten the mood.

A terrifing scream echoed through the halls.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. His ears shot up and twitched madly, his face had turned an even whiter shade then before. Without warning the hanyou collapsed.

-Kagome struggled for breath. The birth had been short and painful. But it had been worth it.

In Kagome's hands lay a small baby girl. With black hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws, and two triangle black and silver ears on the top of her head.

Lily stared in shock at the two. She was more surprised about this then the fact that Kagome was pregnant in the first place.

At first the servant had thought that her mistriss and Hojo had had a tumble in the sheets before the Princess was kidnapped. But now... She rethought her reaction. The queen had said that Kagome had been drugged. Maybe this was what happened when someone did that to you.

Kagome smiled at the infant in her arms. "Hello girl. I'm your mama. You father should be here. But he's somwhere else right now. You'll see him soon, I promise."

Lily smiled at Kagome's tenderness with the child. "Ma'am. What will you call her?"

Kagome thought a moment. "Luke."

"Luke?" Lily cocked her head.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. That's what her father liked. That's who she'll be. She'll be Luke."

The baby smiled. Her fangs poking out of the corners of her mouth.

The servant was beggining to fret. What would happen if it was true?

Lily was still confused. "Sir Hojo liked the name Luke for a girl?"

Kagome stared at the servant. "What makes you think Luke is Hojo's child?"

Lily's fears had come true. Luke was Inuyasha's child.

A pounding on the door alerted the two women. Kagome clucthed the child to her breast. Luke cocked her head, her ears pointed to the door. "Gah?"

Lily caustiosly walked over to the door and placed on ear on it.

The pounding got more frantic. "Kagome! Let me in dammit! Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice carried to Kagome's ears.

Luke's cocked head striaghtened. "Mi!" The baby pointed to the doors.

How his daughter had already known who he was was beyond Lily. But she threw open the doors anyway.

Two gaurds were desperetly trying to hold down the half mad hanyou. Inuyasha struggled right along with them. "Let me go! She needs me!"

"How dare you insult the queen. Claiming she would need scum like you." One of them sneered. "I can't believe you pretended you were sick. I still don't know why in the world I pitied you at that point." The other one half screamed.

"Put him down."

The two gaurds looked up. Kagome stood beside Lily holding the infant in her arms. Luke was giggling and pointing madly at the hanyou. "Da!"

Kagome had a surprising amount of strength for someone who had just went through labor.

The gaurds immediatly dropped the man in their arms. They then gasped as their eyes travled down to the girl in the Princesse's arms.

"It's mutated!"

"Get that filthy thing out of the Highness's arms!" The gaurds ment to rush at the girl but were both cut short by a very pissed hanyou.

"Get out of here if you want your heads on your shoulders." Inuyasha snarled.

The gaurds started to shudder but kept their ground. The hanyou now had a sudden ferociousness about him. It was unnerving.

Many footsteps were heard from down the hall. Inuyasha braced himself. He wouldn't ever forgive himself if his mate or his daughter got hurt because he failed to protect them. Never again would he leave Kagome alone. Never.

His mind traveled over to his mate. Without thinking twice he whipped around and removed the wedding band that tied her to another man.

The footsteps stopped and he turned back around. Many of the palace gaurds accompanied by nobles stood in silence. Inuyasha could see the queen at the front, but the guy that tried to tie Kagome to him was nowhere to be found. He'd hide the ring until then.

Mrs. Higurashi gritted her teeth. "How did you get out?" She waltzed up to the hanyou. "Your supposed to be in jail. And why at my daughter's door? If you were planning on bedding her then to bad. She's already married."

Hojo pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "Where's Kagome? Where's my wife? I heard her scream."

Inuyasha smirked. "What wife? I didn't know you had a wife."

The queen looked baffled. "I announced it to the prisons some time ago. So that friend of yours would keep his wandering hands away from my girl."

The hanyou chuckled. "Of course I heard that. I mean who wouldn't? But thats not my point." He moved over. Revealing Kagome with the child in her arms.

"Kagome." The word came out breathless. Hojo took a step forward. "What is my wife doing with that mutated thing in her arms?" The man cocked his head. Thouroghly confused on the situation.

"I didn't know you had a wife." Inuyasha repeated his sentance.

Hojo glared. "Thats my wife. Kagome Higurashi. The one your standing in front of." Hojo was a patient person, but now he was at the end of his rope. And the hanyou was pulling on it.

Inuyasha cocked his head, but his mouth still housed a smirk. "That's not your wife. That's my mate. And that mutated thing in her arms just so happens to be my pup." He spat out. A golden item dropped from his fingers and hit the ground.

-Hojo stared wide eyed at the object on the floor. The band was his wedding ring.

"Kagome?" The girl cradled the thing in her arms and moved closer to the hanyou.

His eyes glassed over. "I thought all this time, it was a trick." He shook the tears out of his eyes. "I guess I was wrong again."

-Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha. She had the sudden urge to protect herself and her child. If she was caught her child would be taken away and killed, and she would be shunned by both humans and demons.

Luke smiled and giggled. Kagome smiled down at the small girl. Inuyasha's daughter. The only child she would carry and look at. Her mate's child.

-Inuyasha moved the two girls even more behind him. "If you want them. You have to get through me." He cracked his fingers and glared at them all.

"Your not the only one." A boomerang bone sliced through most of the gaurds now poised for attack. Connected to it was a golden staff.

"SANGO!" Kagome poked her head out from behind her mate. "How did you guys get out?"

The demon slayer smiled as she caught her weapon. "We have our ways." Slap.

Kagome giggled. "Still the same Miroku."

Inuyasha sighed as Sango and Miroku had another argument about 'wandering hands'. "They won't be much help for a little while. Get Shippo from wherever he is and get out of here. You and the child are more important right now."

"And if you die?" She didn't want to think about it. But if Inuyasha died then she would to. Luke would be all alone then.

"The bond of a child is stronger. You'll live until Luke can fend for herself."

Kagome nodded sastified with his answer. She turned and rooted through her dresser drawers. Finding a sleep kitsune she sat his tiny body on her shoulder then turned. And came face to face with her mother.

-Sango slapped the monk again. "Just don't do it again!" With that she unhooked the staff and laid the hiratsu by a wall. "This will be fun." She unsheathed the katana from the back of her waist.

Miroku smirked. "Wasn't revenge always?" They both ran into the crowd slicing anything and everything in their way.

-Inuyasha growled at the red haired man. "She stunk of you in my cell. I felt her soul calling out a few weeks ago to me. You tried to dishonor her didn't you."

Hojo glared. "By the way it turned out, she already was."

Inuyasha smirked. "She wasn't dishonored. She was mated. Theres nothing dishonorable about that."

Hojo's glare grew more intense. "You keep away from my wife got it."

Inuyasha was growling again. "She isn't your wife. You keep away from what is mine."

He lunged. Hojo moved over. The man cringed as sharp claws grazed his neck.

Inuyasha landed behind him. Licking blood off his claws. "Keep away alright. Or your neck won't be so small of a scratching post." Inuyasha twitched.

Hojo wondered why her was acting the way he was. "What are you doing?"

"She's scared." Inuyasha's face was towards the princesse's room. "Something's happening in there. Luke might die!" He forgot the fight and ran to help his mate.

-Kagome dogded this way and that. Desperatly trying to find a way out of her mother's furious path.

"You mated a demon!" The queen threw another chair. "I will never forgive you! You whore!"

Mrs. Higurashi had struck a nerve. Kagome took a chance and elbowed her mother in the stomach. The queen doubled over and landed on the ground.

"Don't you dare call me that. I mated the man I love. I would have done it with no one else." The girl backed away towards the window. Only to find more gaurds.

She whimpered and backed up over the body of her whimperingmother. Tripping over her own feet she landed on her back. Shippo had long since flown off, but Luke was still in her arms.

She couldn't let them have her. Even if Luke wouldn't have a mother. Kagome couldn't let them have her.

A loud snarl acompanied by a slashing of claws entered the room. Inuyasha pulled in front of Kagome. The front of his body now fully covered in blood. "You leave her alone."

The gaurds charged. Inuyasha brought them all down.

"Grab the kit and lets go! We don't have a chance with them all right on us like this." Inuyasha called to her.

Kagome was dumbfounded. Inuyasha, retreating? Since when did that start happening? Forgetting her confusion she picked up the dazed kitsune and ran out after her mate.

-The group of fleeing prisoners ran out the front doors of the palace. Only to come face to face with something else they weren't fully in the mood to see.

Sesshomaru stood proud and tall in front of an army of demons.

Inuyasha growled. Sango clutched the hiratsu tighter. Miroku glared and readied his staff. Kagome hid herself behind Sango. And Shippo hid himself behind Kagome's head.

"Theres no need to growl brother. I'm not here to harm you or your friends." Sesshomaru's face remained expressionless. "But I suggest you take your mate and get out of here before things get out of hand." The army behind the Lord were growing restless with each passing second.

Kagome didn't know what was going on. "But don't you have a treaty with with my mother's land?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I did. But your mother stormed into my lands, stole the prince of the West from under my nose. Imprisoned my little brother and attempted to give away my little sister."

The group was stunned. Sesshomaru had never shown Inuyasha any kind of care, and by what the rest of them had seenKagome's mate's brother was extreamly coldhearted.

"I have my honor to redeem. And besides, this just proves that your mother has indeed stepped a little to far out of line for my liking."

The group nodded. "Lets go." Miroku motioned for them to follow as he ran off for the cover of the forest.

Sounds of a battle echoed behind them. And knowledge of the coming war lay heavy on all their minds.

* * *

Phew. I've been writing a lot recently. I bet you guys are thankful for that. You know I actually didn't get any reviews this time. I'm kinda disappointed. But who am I to tell anybody what to do. If you could try though it would make my rain filled day better if you sent a review or two. 

Meg


	7. Ending the War

Arigato for reviewing. I'm glad you think that way about my story

**_Ending the War_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kagome stood amongst a field of flowers. The wind blowing her hair over her back revealing her soft face. The sky blue dress she was wearing traveled down to her feet, where is swirled with the wind. The sleeves had been cut off so her arms could feel the gentle caress the wind had to give her.

Her eleven year old daughter sat beside her. Luke also wore a dress, but it was a dark brown. Her sleeves too, had been cut off to let her arms free.

Both the women's eyes were closed. Kagome was softly humming a lulluby that had once brought her daughter to sleep. Now it only soothed her.

Luke's head moved in time to the rythm. She started humming too.

She had always felt a certain closeness to her parents. Even when the other kids in the villiage went off to play she stayed home to be with her parents. She was constantly teased about it but she ignored it. There were far worse things she could be teased for, like being the daughter of a princess and a thief. Or worse yet, being a hanyou.

Kagome smiled, her eyes stilled closed. "You are doing well in your training."

Luke nodded her eyes to stayed closed. "Dad let me handle the tetsaiga yesterday. He says I'm a natural. But I think he only said it because it was Uncle Miroku's house that I destroyed."

Kagome let out a little laugh. "So that's why Inuyasha was getting chased by Sango all afternoon."

Luke chuckled. "I wondered where he got that bump on his head. I didn't get to see cause I fled as soon as Kyle ran out of the remains."

Kagome nodded. "Good, you should teach your father a thing or two about when its a good time to flee."

Luke shook her head. "There is one thing that is impossible to teach dad. And thats how to flee."

Kagome sighed. "I know. Luke, do you know why you're training?"

Luke opened her eyes. "Yes mother. I'm to fight in the war with you."

Kagome nodded. "You're fighting your grandmother's kingdom."

Luke stood up. "The South. I've always wondered my conection to it. I guess I know now." She headed for home. "Mother, I plan on using a sword to fight next to everyone."

Kagome nodded. "We will be fighting in the back."

* * *

Miroku panted as he dodged and blocked. Kyle had been doing extreamly well in the last two years. The monk was surprised his son hadn't already beat him to a pulp. 

The staff clinked and groaned every time it was hit. Miroku guessed it was still recovering from eleven years ago.

* * *

_Sango threw a rock at the cell across from her. An angry yelp was heard, and seconds later Miroku's head appeared from behind the bars. _

_"What was that for?" He hissed. _

_Sango smiled. "Give me an end of your staff houshi."_

_Miroku gave the slayer on odd stare but did as he was told. Sango smiled and grabbed the end of the staff near her cell. _

_"Now don't let go."She ordered then begane pulling. Miroku held on for dear life. _

_"Shoot!" He looked down at the groaning metal stick. "Sango I don't think it can take it!" _

_Sango ignored him. "Just a little more." _

_Clang, Bam. _

_Miroku's cell door fell to the ground. The monk stared in awe at the bars seated on the floor. "How did you?" _

_Sango smiled. "My secret. Now get the keys and get me out of here." _

_

* * *

_

Ah the sweet memories. Kyle brought him out of his daze as a katana was thrust merely inches in front of his nose.

Miroku smiled at the beaming boy. "Well done. You are ready."

Kyle nodded and pulled the sword away to sheath it. "Thank you father. When are we to leave?"

Miroku clucthed the staff and sighed. "Tomorrow son. Tomorrow."

* * *

Luke stood between her parents. The battle was sure to be a bloody one. But it was also sure to be the last one. Her legs shook in fear and surprisingly excitement. She would finally be fighting with her father. The great Inuyasha. 

Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Be ready Luke. We all might not live."

Shippo ran up the hill they were set on. He was panting heavily. "The South is near. Be ready!"

Shippo had grown up to be a handsome man. His legs first short, had grown long. His hair had turned a darker chesnut and was now put into a black bow instead of a light blue. But through all this time his amber eyes had stayed their same beatiful light gold.

The kitsune took his spot next to Sango. Who in turn readied the hiratsu. Miroku took out a few parchments of paper and whispered something into them before clutching the staff tighter in his right hand. Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsaiga and held it in front of him. Kagome pulled out an arrow and knocked it. Luke pulled out the teksaiga that was made specially for her. Kyle unsheathed his katana and pulled out a few throwing stars as well.

Sango, Miroku, and Kyle. True they were not blood relatives. But to Luke they were almost the same. She had grown up with the slayer and the monk caring for her almost as much as her own parents. Kyle had come soon after she, and they had been together ever since. Luke actually felt of Kyle as more of a brother then even a cousin.

Sesshomaru was already up there fighting as was the rest of the army. The small group had been set on the hill to come help if need be. By how it looked though, it didn't seem that they would need to.

Luke licked her lips and swallowed. She would take revenge on her grandmother for all those years of hurt she put to her family. A memory made its way into her already filled head.

* * *

_Luke cocked her head at the little fox. "Shippo, why are you chasing that fish?" _

_Shippo smiled at her. "I'm gonna catch it then I'm gonna cook it." _

_Luke stood up and waded into the water next to the kitsune. "I've never tasted fish before. How s'it taste?" _

_Shippo beamed "Its wonderful Luke. Especially cherry salmon. Thats the best." _

_Luke lunged for a swimming form in the water only to return empty handed. Shippo laughed. _

_"You have to be quiet or they'll run away." _

_Luke nodded and tried again. Shippo forgot about his own attempts and focused instead on teaching the girl the trades of fishing. _

_That night they had returned from the river with three dozen fish. Both laughing and soaking wet. _

_

* * *

_

She smiled. It had been a long time since she had remembered about that. That had been her first fishing trip. It was from then on her bonding place with Shippo. She looked over at Kyle.

* * *

_Kyle climbed the tree desperatly trying to get away from the hanyou below him. _

_Luke smirked and cleared half the tree in one jump. "Come on, you know you can't run from me." _

_Kyle rolled his eyes. "Wanna bet." _

_Luke nodded. Kyle smirked as Luke made her way over to him. She reached out to touch him and was knocked out of the tree by a wildly swinging branch. Kyle laughed and continued to get away. _

_Luke sat up and rubbed her sore nose. "Oww. Kyle thats not fair! That hurt!" _

_Kyle who could no longer be seen by the girl laughed. "You almost cut off my leg earlier. You can't say that a branch is against the rules!" _

_Luke sighed. "Whatever." She stood up and dusted herself off. "Just don't do it again." _

_She jumped back into the tree and climbed after the boy she was chasing. Jumping out the other side she was met by a beautiful waterfall. Kyle stood dumbfounded staring at the colorful sight. _

_Luke stepped beside him and shared his wonderment. "Its beatiful." _

_He nodded. _

_

* * *

_

The waterfall had been hers and Kyle's bonding spot. Luke smiled, the waterfall had kept it's wonder even after five years. The two kids had treasured the day they had been playing their game of tag. Luke gaze traveled to the monk beside the boy.

* * *

_Miroku had been sitting in one of the holy buildings the whole day. Luke had stumbled in on him by chance when she had come with some of the other children to help clean. Leaving the others to perform theirs, and hers, choirs. She sat beside her uncle and fixed her curious eyes on him. _

_"You are wondering why I am here so late?" He lifted his head to see her better. _

_Luke blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry sir. I don't mean to be a burden." _

_Miroku merely smiled and nodded. "You my dear niece. Will never be a burden." He looked over at the statue of Buddah. "I am here this late to pray." _

_Luke still didn't understand. "But aren't we able to pray at service? With the monks?" _

_Miroku nodded. "That we are. But I owe him more then the monks do. Buddah had protected me through another war." _

_Luke nodded her head and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I asked." _

_Miroku shrugged. "If you are worried about bringing unwanted memories then rest assured. I have better things to worry about then old battle scars." _

_Luke lifted her head. "Do you mind if uh...I pray with um...you?" _

_Miroku smiled at the girl. "No. I don't. I might actually feel better if I had someone to pray with." _

_Luke beamed and clapsed her hands together. Bowing her head she whispered her sins and asked for forgivness._

_

* * *

_

To think that she would pray everyday. But she did. Luke had never regretted it either. That place was her bonding spot with her uncle. She would cherish it with all her heart, just like her others.

Sango shifted uneasily next to her husband.

* * *

_Sango stood in the middle of a dance floor. Her dress was two inches to long, so it dragged on the floor. Smiling sweetly the woman begane to hum. Her body moved and twisted to the rythm of the song. _

_Luke peered out from behind one of the doorways. Her eyes big with wonder at the older woman's grace. _

_Sango stopped and looked out to the door where Luke stood. She sighed "Come out Luke." _

_Luke gulped and carefully stepped out from behing the mahogany door. "I'm sorry ma'am. I won't do it again." _

_Sango chuckled. "It's alright. I won't yell. It's actually been a long time since someone other then your mother has seen me dance." _

_Luke walked closer to her aunt. "Why? You do it so well." _

_The slayer blushed. "Well I wouldn't say that but um..." _

_Luke smiled and stood beside her. "Will you teach me?" _

_Sango's blush went from embarresment to pride. "I guess I can. Now here, you have to position your feet right." _

_Luke nodded and stood as her aunt had done before. _

_Sango smiled, "That's good, now just move to the music. Whatever your feet tell you." _

_Luke bit her lip and nodded. She did something awfully clumsy and ended up on her ass. _

_Sango chuckled and helped the young girl up. "Just remember not to trip on your own feet." _

_The hanyou blushed in embarresment. "Sorry ma'am." _

_Sango smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "It's alright. You did pretty well for your first try. At least you actually stepped before you tripped." She sighed. "Your uncle on the other hand. He tripped as soon as he moved his foot." _

_Luke laughed. "I can't see Uncle Miroku dancing." _

_"I can't see him either." Sango joined Luke in her laughter. "That's why he quit after his first lession. Said it was 'uninportant'." _

_

* * *

_

Luke never forgot her dancing lessons. Aunt Sango had been an excelent teacher, and also the only reason that Luke was able to dance in one of the shows the palace had performed. She never had seen her aunt as happy as she was the night Luke had danced in front of a crowd. Mother had also praised her aunt for herwonderful teachings. Even father had been pleased. Though he hid it under his ever so rare "Feh."

Her father. How many places had she been with him? How many things had she seen through his eyes. To many to count.

* * *

_Inuyasha had always went out into one of the ruins. Luke desperatly needed to know what had gripped her father hard enough to actually take him there almost everyday. Finally getting the guts to follow she chose a day when the winds worked in her favor. _

_The way the winds blew that day, they were carrying his scent to her instead of the other way around. Unfortunetly she forgot his power to sense her youki. _

_"Luke come here. If your gonna follow then don't act so scared about it."Inuyasha ordered her._

_Luke scurried out from behind him to walk by his side. "Sorry dad." _

_He snorted. "Don't apoligise for something like that." _

_She looked up confused. "But mother says," _

_"Mothers not here." He gave his short reply and continued walking. _

_She was surprised. "Mother wouldn't like what you just said." _

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There are worse things I could of said. All your mom would of done at that is hit me with a glass bowl from the kitchens."_

_She nodded and stayed silent. It wasn't very long until they had reached his destination. _

_Inuyasha smiled and unsheathed the tetsaiga. "Luke here. I thought you'd be coming today." He pulled out another sheath and threw it at her. _

_She clumisly caught it and stared in awe. The black sheath was embedded with amthysts and rubys. _

_Inuyasha tapped in foot in impatience. "Are you gonna take it out or not?" _

_Luke blushed and unsheathed her own sword. _

_Inuaysha nodded and walked over to her. "Here. Now hold it like this." He placed his hands over hers and and helped her hold the long blade. Smiling he removed his hands. "Now swing." _

_Luke did as she was told. Though she didn't swing it very hard a large gust of wind was created. A small smile turned up on her face. _

_Her father patted her shoulder. "Good. Now lets see how well you fare against an opponent."_

_He picked up his own sword and readied himself. _

_

* * *

_

Though Luke knew that the sword her father had for her that day was meant for her to train. She also knew that her father didn't expect to train her for war that day. Nor for the many other days that they spent down there.

She smiled. Not many people could say that they trained with the great Inuyasha.

Her mother's already placed hand squeezed her shoulder. Luke looked up to meet Kagome's chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

_Kagome had taken Luke out into the fields to play on that day. Luke had had a fine time rolling and leaping through the tall grasses. But nothing pleased her more then her discovery of the flower fields beyond them. _

_Kagome had stared in awe at the vast field of flowers. Luke had run through half of them laughing. Then she stopped in the middle of them and stooped to pick them. _

_The older women smiled and walked over to her. Softly she begane to sing._

_Luke forgot the flowers and closed her eyes. Her head moved in time to the rythm of her mother's voice. _

_Kagome sat down next to her daughter. "We're going to ruin our dresses you know." _

_Luke nodded. "There is always more dresses. There might never be another flower bed though." _

_Kagome nodded her aproval. "I'm glad you see that world that way." _

_"Don't you mother." Luke crawled over and lowered her chin on her mother's knee._

_Kagome stroked her daughter's head. "I do now." _

_"Why didn't you?" _

_"Because I was a princess." Luke gasped and sat up. _

_"But mother I though you were a," _

_"A thief yes." Kagome sighed. "Do you know why the war is going on?" _

_Luke shook her head. _

_Kagome sighed again. "Its because your father and I mated." _

_Luke gasped. "You mean a wars going on because you loved father?" _

_Kagome laughed. "Its actually a pretty idiotic thing the way you put it. But its more complicated. I was in an arranged marriage when I ran with your father. That was bad as it was. But worse yet when I was brought back I had you. That threw your grandmother into a rage. We escaped only to find your uncle and half his army at the front door." _

_Luke listened in awe. _

_Kagome smiled "On our way back we met Koga the wolf prince. Your father had a hell of a time trying to get the wolf's paws off me and stop him from aiming his mouth at my neck at the same time." _

_Luke sighed. "That's so romantic." _

_Kagome laughed "Don't let your father hear that. He'll become extreamly protective and only allow no one but your aunt to come within fifteen feet of us." _

_Luke laughed to. Then she looked down at the flowers. "Can we come here again mother?" _

_Kagome smiled and nodded. "Of course sweetie. Of course." _

_

* * *

_

Her mother hadtaken her every day since then. The fieldssoon became Luke's favorite place. It was also there that she learned to sing. Her mother was proud, even when Luke refused to share her voice with the public, saying that only her family should be able to hear her sing.

The shouts and clanging of metal brought her out of her thoughts. The stench of blood dominated her nose and she couldn't make out anything else. Her ears twicthed as the sound of metal grew louder and louder. If there was any doubt that the family would fight at all it was now erased.

The family redied themselves for the battle that would determine the war's conclusion.

Luke's heart raced. She closed her eyes and silently prayed.

'Let this go well.'

* * *

That is the end. I will immediatly busy myself with making an epilouge. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a fun time writing it. I actually think this story will become one of the ones I remember writing forthe rest of my life.

Meg


	8. Moving On

I promised an epilouge. So here it is. I hope you all like it.

**_Moving On_**

_Epilouge_

**_

* * *

_**

Sota rode through the forest near the border. He vaguley remembered his old obsessions with thieves and demons and was now alive to other things.

The war had ended about thirty years ago. He had taken the throne not long after. An image of his sister flashed through his mind. How he missed her so.

"Dad. What are you doing. Ringer'll run into a tree if you keep guiding him that way."

Sota was brought out of his memories by his son's voice. Paul sighed and continued to ease his horse on. The king smiled and followed the younger man.

He could scarcely remember that day. But he did know that his niece had fought in that war alongside her parents. He had the scar to prove it.

"Halt!" Paul's horse reared back in shock as a girl dropped down from a tree. Her skirt swished around her ankles as she stood and crossed her arms. "Your getting to close to Western Territory. Father and Chase won't like that."

Paul glared at her. "Who are you to tell the king what to do? And we haven't crossed yet!"

Sota rode up next to his son. "Stand down Paul." Paul snorted and looked away.

The girl smirked. Sota took a closer look at her.

Her nose resembled one of a dog's. Her eyes were amber and wise. Two triangle black and silver ears adorned the top of her head. There was no doubt that this girl was a inu hanyou.

"As I said before, your getting to close to the border." Her attitude was nothing to ring a bell about though as Sota listened to her.

The king sighed. "We haven't crossed the border young lady. So there should be no warning." He made eye contact with the girl.

Her eyes turned cross as she stared down at him. "Why don't you tell that to my father." She dared.

He nodded. "I'm sure your father would understand." Sota calmed his tense horse. "Let me ask you a quiestion though."

She nodded. "Shoot."

"Why did they set a lady to patrol?"

The girl looked pretty shocked for a moment. "They didn't send me."

Sota cocked his head. "Then why are you out here. Shouldn't someone else be patrolling?"

An exhasperated sigh sounded from behind the hanyou girl. Another girl climbed out from behind the trees. "There is no patrol."

Sota saw that this girl too was a hanyou.

"I'm sorry you Highness," She bowed. "Please forgive my inconsiderate older sister of her manners. You see," The girl leaned in and whispered close to his and Paul's ears. "Luke fought in the war. She doesn't want anything to happen again."

"I heard that." The girl called Luke walked over and grabbed her younger sister's right ear. "I'm not worried about that! Our family can take them all single handed! I just don't want to see any of them." She snarled as she let the younger girl go. "And why do you show them any kindness? Didn't mom tell you what happened!"

The unnamed girl dusted off her skirts. "Yes I did. And do not think that my heart holds no hate for them at all." She sighed. "Unlike you though I do not loath all of them for what the Queen has done. For it was not their desicion." She sighed again. "Sometimes I wish you didn't get father's attitude."

Luke huffed. "Erika why do you always use that excuse? And don't bring my attitude into this!"

Erika huffed too. "Because its true! And I will if I want to!"

The sisters had a glaring match. One that brought amusment from both Sota and his son.

"Erika! Luke! Come back here!" A man's voice echoed from deeper in the forest.

"Yes Uncle Miroku!" Luke called and sighed. "I forgot, I was supposed to dance with Aunt Sango today."

Erika nodded. "I have to train with dad, Kyle, Lana, Reiko, and David as well."

Luke sent one last glare back at the royal family. "Heed my warnings alright. Chase isn't very friendly with intruders." With that the two hanyous lept away.

Sota nodded and motioned for his son to turn around and go back. Paul obediantly followed. "Dad, do you really believe those twits?"

The king nodded. "Yes son and you should too. Those two are your cousins."

Paul gave him an odd stare. "Your kidding right. Did you realize those two were part demon?"

Sota nodded again. "Yes I did. But you uncle was a hanyou."

Paul laughed. "That was funny dad. But really,"

The king sighed. "I'm not joking Paul. You remember your aunt?"

Paul nodded. "Yup, she was the beautiful princess Kagome. Her pictures line some of the palace walls." A smiled appeared on his face.

Sota nodded and smiled as well. "Your aunt ran off with the hanyou Inuyasha. Luke was the only one I had ever met." His smile grew at the memories. "Luke and I had a fateful encounter in the war. She was only around eleven and yet she almost killed me."

Paul gasped. "You mean a girl almost killed you?"

Sota laughed. "Yes. She was very powerful for her age. Even for a hanyou. She gave me that scar you used to cringe at."

Paul nodded knowing what his father was talking about. A silence settled around them for a moment before Paul spoke. "But father the war was over thirty years ago. And if you say she was eleven she should be about forty-one. She only looked sixteen."

Sota looked away. "Your aunt still looks the same to. Demons age slower then humans."

Paul blushed and also looked away. Her was twenty-two. He should know this.

Another silence settled around them. This time it was broken by the king. "Did you see that scratch below the eldest ones jaw line?"

Paul nodded. "It looked quite painful actually."

Sota smiled. "I believe your cousin is marked."

The king's son cocked his head. "What do you mean marked?"

Sota's smile grew. "I believe she will have a mate, very soon."

* * *

It is now done. Tell me if you want a sequal. I'll get that started as soon as I finish some of my other series. Till next time

Meg


End file.
